O&L 2 Risques Personnels
by darkrogue1
Summary: DANGER INFORMATIONS TOME 5. SI VOUS VOULEZ NE RIEN SAVOIR, NE LISEZ PAS. écrit par RJ Anderson, traduit par darkrogue
1. Lumière refusée

Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire fait partie de la révision complète automne 2003 de la trilogie « Obscurité et Lumière » originelle, modifiée à partir de la forme sous laquelle elle était tout d'abord apparue sur le web au cours du printemps et de l'automne 2001. Pour s'adapter au 'canon' de Harry Potter jusqu'à l'Ordre du Phénix inclus, de nouvelles scènes ont été ajoutées, d'autres ont été transportées à d'autres périodes et dans d'autres lieux, et d'autres ont été retaillées ou coupées. J'ai aussi relissé ce que je trouvais être de niveau inégal,ou ne convenant pas aux personnages, j'ai corrigé des erreurs d'emplois et de style, et j'ai arrangé deux ou trois défauts mineurs mais ennuyeux.  
  
Je suis pronfondément reconnaissante envers tous ceux qui m'ont aidé au cours du processus de révision, en traquant et identifiant les écarts entre O&L et l'OdP, et en faisant des suggestions utiles d'amélioration: tout d'abord, mes béta-lecteurs depuis longtems et très chers amis Teri Krenek,Alec Dossetor, Liz Barr,et Erica H.Smith; et deuxièmement, les membres de la liste de diffusion « O&L Revisions », tout particulièrment Christy/Sabrina, Sarah Izhilzha, Kim Krajci, Sannali alias Morwen, Emily Bytheway, Carole alias Snape's Witch, Laura Page, Elaine Lahey, Liz E., Julia Steinberg, Manda, et Zebee Johnstone. Mes remerciements sincères à vous tous.  
  
Les commentaires et les critiques sont toujours les bienvenus, et peuvent être envoyés à: rja (arobase) pobox (point) com.  
  
Titre: Risques personnels-- version remaniée 10/2003 Chapitre 1: Lumière refusée Auteur: R. J. Anderson Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com Categorie: Drama/Angst Mots clefs: Rogue, Maugrey, cinquième année, après la coupe de feu (Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Résumé : deuxième histoire dans la trilogie"Obscurité et Lumière". Le partenariat de Maud et Rogue change et elle n'est pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle en pense - jusqu'à ce qu'une série de crises et défis inattendus la force à faire un choix.  
  
***  
  
"Vous êtes paresseux et indiscipliné, Potter."  
  
Même si c'était un chuchotement, on pouvait entendre la voix basse, mélodieuse de Rogue tout le long du couloir qui menait à la salle de classe de potions. Il pouvait hypnotiser ses étudiants avec cette voix, captivant leur attention sans effort; et dans ses moments rares de satisfaction elle avait une résonance séduisante qui aurait presque pu - presque - faire oublier ses cheveux noirs huileux, ses dents jaunes , ses traits décharnés et anguleux. Mais il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans sa voix à présent, seulement de la méchanceté.  
  
"Peut-être que vous pensez que votre réputation vous autorise à réussir sans effort," fit-il avec dédain au garçon à lunettes de quinze ans qui se tenait devant lui. "Mais laissez moi vous assurer qu'en ce qui concerne ce sujet, et tous les autres que je peux enseigner, cela n'est pas le cas. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor."  
  
Le visage de Harry était incolore, à l'exception de deux taches livides sur ses joues. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Rogue le devança, se penchant tout près de lui dans une parodie horrible d'intimité.  
  
"Et Potter ... encore un mot ... juste un ... et ce sera vingt."  
  
Harry ferma la bouche brusquement.  
  
"Maintenant," dit Rogue entre ses dents, "hors de ma vue."  
  
Les poings serrés, son corps entier raide d'indignation, Harry tournoya et repartit rapidement le long du couloir. S'il remarqua même Maud lorsqu'elle passa, une fille de septième année aux cheveux clairs avec un petit hibou sur son épaule, il n'en donna aucun signe. Ses yeux étaient gelés dans un regard fixe, dans le vague, comme s'il était aussi aveugle que Maud elle- même et celle-ci sentit son c?ur aller à lui. Injustement célèbre ou non, trop gâté ou non, aucun garçon n'aurait jamais du ressembler à cela.  
  
Elle attendit qu'il soit parti et que le couloir soit vide avant de s'adresser à Rogue. "Qu'a-t-il fait à présent ?"  
  
Il ne répondit pas, se tourna seulement et rentra à grands pas dans la salle de classe . Elle l'y suivit et ferma la porte avant de répéter sa question.  
  
"Rien d'extraordinaire," dit Rogue, ramassant avec humeur une épine de porc- épic du plus proche bureau et la faisant disparaître avec un claquement de doigts. "Arrogance. Entêtement. Présomption."  
  
Maud jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte fermée derrière elle. « Que faisait-il ici? » Il était tout juste sept heures passées du soir, longtemps après que la classe de Potions des cinquième années se soit terminée, mais trop tôt pour la fin d'une retenue en dehors de la plus légère. Cours de rattrapage? Mais s'il était venu demander de l'aide en Potions - ce qu'il devait avoir fait de sa propre initiative; Maud connaissait trop bien Rogue pour penser qu'il offrirait même de passer du temps supplémentaire avec un élève dont il considérait les capacités comme étant sous son niveau standard - alors accuser le garçon de paresse était certainement injuste..  
  
Son expression dut la trahir, car lorsque Rogue parla de nouveau, c'était d'un air glacial. "Mlle Maugrey," dit-il. "Puis-je vous rappeler que je suis le maître ici. Et ce que je fais avec Potter, aussi intrigant que vous puissiez trouver cela, n'est aucunement vos affaires."  
  
Maud ne dit rien, observant seulement Rogue à travers les yeux imperturbables de son hibou marcher à grands pas jusqu'à son bureau et s'y asseoir. Son expression était aussi aigre qu'elle ait jamais pu le voir jusqu'ici et le regardant elle sentit une froideur peu familière ronger son estomac.  
  
Jusqu'à présent elle avait cru - ou avait au moins essayé de se faire croire - que la cruauté bien connue de Rogue envers Harry était un mal nécessaire, une partie essentielle de son déguisement d'ancien Mangemort qui n'avait jamais vraiment déserté. Le garçon Potter était, après tout, un des ennemis les plus grands du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'un des responsables de sa défaite la plus humiliante : si Rogue devait feindre même la sympathie la plus légère envers Voldemort, il ne pouvait faire preuve d'aucune bonté pour Harry.  
  
Mais maintenant elle comprit, avec une clarté douloureuse, qu'il y avait plus à l'histoire que cela. Il n'y avait eu aucun moyen de se tromper quant au scintillement dans les yeux de son mentor quand il avait regardé Harry : l'hostilité, même la haine, avait été réelle.  
  
***  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, Maudie ?"  
  
Elle fit un sourire triste, posa sa fourchette à côté de son dîner presque intact. "Est-ce que c'est tellement évident ?"  
  
Son oncle secoua sa tête grisonnante avec une exaspération affectueuse. "Tout est évident chez toi. Comment tu fais pour être une espionne, et une espionne utile avec ça, je ne le saurai jamais. Tu aurais du être jetée hors de Durmstrang à la seconde même où Karkaroff à posé les yeux sur toi."  
  
"Tu me connais juste trop bien," répondit-elle. "Tous les autres pensent que je suis mystérieuse."  
  
Il renifla. "Tu es mystérieuse et je suis beau. Dis le."  
  
À l'extérieur, la neige tombait, dérivant silencieusement à terre comme des cendres. La nuit était sombre, la lune et les étoiles recouverts de nuages. S'il y avait des personnes écoutant à la fenêtre de Maugrey Fol Oeil, ils auraient été inhabituellement motivés. Pour ne pas mentionner intelligents, considérant le nombre de pièges et de défenses magiques que son oncle ex-Auror avait installé autour de la maison.  
  
Elle respira à fond. "Je suppose que tu t'es demandé pourquoi je suis venue ici, alors que nous sommes supposés être fâchés l'un contre l'autre."  
  
"C'est vrai." Son oeil magique roula dans son orbite et vint se poser sur elle. "Mais nous pouvons toujours prétendre que c'était mon idée, un effort idiot de réconciliation qui n'a pas abouti. Indépendamment de tes raisons, je suis heureux que tu sois venue. Ca me fait du bien de te voir, gamine."  
  
Il s'était inquiété pour elle, elle le savait. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait heureuse à Poudlard, ou tout au plus plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été à Durmstrang; mais les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur son attitude, son isolement de ses camarades d'étude, l'avaient dérangé. Elle se demanda si les autres rumeurs avaient aussi couru jusqu'à lui.  
  
"Je ... j'avais besoin de te parler," dit-elle. "Il y a des choses ... que tu dois savoir."  
  
***  
  
Les longues mains osseuses de Rogue feuilletèrent une pile de papiers sur son bureau, les remettant en ordre. "Je suppose que vous aviez une raison pour venir me voir, Mlle Maugrey ?"  
  
Elle se libéra de sa rêverie avec effort. "Oui", dit-elle. "Je suis venue vous dire ce qui est arrivé pendant les vacances."  
  
"Vous avez parlé avec votre oncle."  
  
"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais." Elle respira à fond. "J'ai pris un rendez-vous avec un des medi-sorciers en chef à St. Mangouste et je lui ai fait jeter un coup d'?il à mes yeux."  
  
Rogue s'assit plus confortablement, joignant ses doigts. "Et alors ?"  
  
"Vous rappelez-vous la potion que nous avons essayée en novembre ?"  
  
"Ca n'a pas marché."  
  
"Et bien..." Elle ravala la sécheresse dans sa gorge. "Apparemment ... si."  
  
Il lui donna un regard rapide, dur . "Impossible", dit-il. "Si cela avait marché, vos nerfs optiques coupés se seraient régénérés. Vous ne seriez plus aveugle."  
  
"Ils se sont régénérés. Mes yeux entièrement guéris."  
  
Une pause. Puis Rogue dit, "Je vois."  
  
"Et bien, pas moi," dit Maud avec une amertume peu habituelle. " Et cela n'est pas logique. J'ai essayé de me débrouiller sans Athéna, j'ai fait tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pour me forcer à voir sans elle. Mais sans le charme qui lie sa vision à la mienne, tout est juste ... noir."  
  
"Et vous n'avez aucune idée du pourquoi ?"  
  
Elle hésita. "Non".  
  
La bouche mince de Rogue s'étira d'un coup sec . "Oh. C'est à ce jeu que nous jouons ? Très bien. Je réfléchirai à ce que vous m'avez dit et si je suis soudainement frappé de quelque flash brillant de compréhension quant à votre condition, je vous en informerai certainement. Jusque-là, j'ai du travail à faire, aussi..." Il fit un geste dédaigneux de ses longs doigts. "Au revoir, Mlle Maugrey."  
  
Pendant un instant Maud resta muette. Enfin elle dit, "Est-ce tout ce que vous pouvez dire ?"  
  
Les sourcils de Rogue se soulevèrent, bien que sans qu'il lève les yeux de ses papiers. "Non, ce n'est pas tout. C'est, cependant, tout ce que j'ai l'intention de dire pour l'instant." Il fit une pause. "C'est-à-dire a moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à ajouter. Mais si vous voulez le faire, je suggère que vous alliez directement au but. Il y a quarante-deux devoirs dans cette pile et ils ne vont pas se noter eux-mêmes."  
  
Maud se laissa lourdement tomber dans la chaise la plus proche, faisant se refermer les serres d'Athéna et la faisant hululer en protestation. "Je ne sais pas par où commencer."  
  
"Par le début, vraisemblablement." Rogue posa sa plume et s'assit plus confortablement. "Vous avez arrangé une rencontre avec votre oncle, pour lui expliquer pourquoi vous ne m'espionniez plus, et chercher sa coopération. Très bien. Alors qu'est-il arrivé ?"  
  
Les doigts de Maud se tordirent dans le tissu de ses robes, ayant l'air blancs et fragiles contre le noir profond. "Sa réaction ... n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'étais attendue."  
  
***  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence maladroit. Puis :  
  
"Tu as changé, Maudie."  
  
"L'?il fou" d'Alastor Maugrey pouvait voir presque tout, chose que la plupart des personnes trouvaient inquiétant. Mais Maud connaissait son oncle, avait confiance en lui et son regard fixe et perçant ne l'avait jamais dérangée.  
  
Jusqu'à présent.  
  
"Changé ?" Dit-elle, essayant de parler légèrement. "Tu penses qu'un trimestre à Poudlard ait pu faire ce que six ans à Durmstrang n'ont pas fait ?"  
  
"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Il se pencha et attisa le feu, envoyant une rafale d'étincelles dans la cheminée. Dans la lumière vacillante son visage droit, traumatisé était sobre. "Durmstrang t'a changée, c'est vrai; et pas pour le mieux. Mais à la fin, tu étais toujours ma fille."  
  
"Et maintenant je ne le suis plus ?"  
  
Il secoua la tête. "Maudie, te dirais-je jamais une telle chose ? Ton vieil oncle est un peu embarrassé , c'est tout. Tu me dis qu' il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler, mais tu ne sembles pas pouvoir trouver les mots. Nous avons toujours été capables de nous parler, auparavant."  
  
Maud se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi .C'est juste que..."  
  
"Bien, alors. Fais-moi voir si je peux t'aider." Ses grandes mains vinrent se poser sur ses genoux et son ton devint vif, presque officiel. "Tu étais supposée te rapprocher de Rogue et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu y as très bien réussi. Mais si tout que j'avais sur lui étaient tes lettres-" il prit les maigres deux ou trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la table à côté de lui, les feuilleta et les reposa - "je penserais que tu n'as jamais rencontré l'homme, et beaucoup moins que tu t'es donné la peine de l'espionner."  
  
Maud resta silencieuse, son visage détourné.  
  
"Tu le protéges," dit Fol Oeil catégoriquement. "Pourquoi ?"  
  
C'était une aussi bonne ouverture que ce qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter : c'était, après tout, la raison de sa venue. Elle avait prévu cette conversation, s'y était préparée, pendant les trois semaines précédentes. Et pourtant, même maintenant, les mots lui venaient difficilement.  
  
"Il n'est pas celui que tu crois," dit-elle. "Je sais que tu trouves cela difficile à croire, mais Dumbledore a de bonnes raisons pour avoir confiance en lui. C' est ... un homme noble, au-dessous de sa rudesse. "  
  
"Noble ?" Les sourcils velus de Maugrey montèrent en flèche. "Ce n'est pas un mot que je choisirais pour un Mangemort-"  
  
"Ce n'est pas un Mangemort!" Les mots sortirent plus fort qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention et elle vit un éclat de surprise dans le bon oeil de son oncle. Confuse, elle baissa la voix et continua, "Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, mon oncle, je te le jure. Pas maintenant, plus maintenant."  
  
"Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?"  
  
"Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire."  
  
Son oncle libéra un soupir explosif et frustré. "Maud, ça fait seulement trois mois que tu connais cet homme. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de lui ? Tu es encore jeune, tu n'as pas idée-"  
  
"Je ne suis pas une enfant, mon oncle."  
  
Quelque chose changea dans le regard inégal d'Alastor Maugrey. Il rétrécit ses yeux, comme s'il l'observait clairement pour la première fois et elle sentit la couleur monter à ses joues même avant qu'il ne parle:  
  
"Tu es amoureuse de lui."  
  
"Non! Mon oncle, as-tu vu Professeur Rogue ? Je sais qu'il y a eu des rumeurs, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à travailler ensemble en dehors des heures de cours, mais - non."  
  
"Donne-moi une meilleure explication alors."  
  
"J'essaye." Elle respira à fond. "Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit - à personne. La nuit où j'ai perdu mes parents - quand les Mangemorts sont venus - je ne me suis pas vraiment échappée toute seule. C'est un homme qui m'a sauvée, un jeune homme dont je n'ai jamais oublié la gentillesse. Il a transplané dans ma chambre, m'a averti de ce qui se passait et m'a dit qu'il me protègerait. J'ai eu confiance en lui, et il ne m'a pas fait faux bond : il m'a empêché de voir le pire de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là et il a persuadé les Mangemorts de m'épargner. Je n'ai jamais su son nom, mais je me suis rappelé son visage et surtout sa voix. Et quand j'ai rencontré le Professeur Rogue, bien que ce soit quatorze ans plus tard-"  
  
Maugrey s'assit lourdement dans sa chaise. "Maudie, je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir entendre cela. Mais le simple fait que Rogue ait sauvé ta vie une fois ne prouve pas qu'il est du bon côté . Très peu d'hommes sont entièrement mauvais et même un Mangemort pourrait décider qu'il ne veut pas voir tuer une petite fille. Si tu avais été de parents Moldus, ou même à moitié, les choses pourraient avoir été différentes-"  
  
"Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Dumbledore a confiance en lui, j'ai confiance en lui, pourquoi pas toi ? Si je peux vivre une double vie pour combattre l'obscurité, pourquoi trouves-tu cela si difficile à croire que Rogue puisse faire la même chose ?"  
  
Son oncle frappa du poing sur la table, agitant avec bruit les couverts et faisant sauter les plats. "Parce que tu n'as jamais juré un serment de sang à Voldemort!"  
  
Maud le regarda fixement, muette.  
  
"Et la ' bonté' de cette homme-" Sa bouche se tordit. "Penses-tu que je n'aie pas remarqué ce que tu as laissé de côté dans ton histoire ? J'ai toujours pensé que les Mangemorts t'avaient aveuglée par jeu, bien que je sois resté très perplexe sur pourquoi ils ne t'avaient pas tuée et avaient fait cela. Ton Professeur Rogue a de la chance, Maudie - si j'avais su que c'était lui qui t'avait pris ta vue, je l'aurais pourchassé avec le reste d'entre eux."  
  
"Ce n'était pas sa faute!"  
  
"Il a jeté le charme, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
"Il ne voulait pas - c'était supposé être provisoire- pour m'empêcher de voir-- de réagir--"  
  
"Et tu crois cela ?"  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"S'il ne te voulait aucun mal, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas juste effacé ta mémoire ? Cela aurait été plus aimable, à la fin."  
  
"Non." Elle souffla le mot avec une ferveur soudaine. "Non, ce ne l'aurait pas été . Mes expériences, bonnes et mauvaises, m'ont fait qui je suis. Si Rogue avait utilisé oubliette sur moi, je serais une personne différente. Je renoncerais à ma vue mille fois avant de-"  
  
Elle s'arrêta. Son oncle la regardait avec une expression complètement étrangère : en partie étonnement , en partie impuissance , en partie nausée .  
  
"J'ai entendu un discours comme celui-là auparavant," dit-il. "Je te laisserai deviner qui l'a prononcé." Il ferma les yeux, ses sourcils lourds se froncèrent de chagrin. "Que t'a-t-il fait, Maudie ?"  
  
Maud cacha son visage dans ses mains.  
  
***  
  
"Je pensais que quand je lui dirait comment vous avez sauvé ma vie, il comprendrait," dit-elle tranquillement à Rogue, sa tête toujours baissée. "Mais cela a seulement semblé le rendre plus soupçonneux. Il pense - il pense que vous m'influencez. Que vous avez une sorte de pouvoir sur moi."  
  
Rogue ne dit rien, l'observant seulement de ses yeux noirs, impénétrables.  
  
"Il a dit, ' Tous les charmes ne sont pas faits avec des baguettes, Maudie. '" Elle imita la voix râpeuse de Fol Oeil. "Quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire."  
  
Un demi sourire tira le coin de la bouche de Rogue. "Parfois", dit-il, "j'oublie que vous êtes si jeune. Votre oncle a raison, Maud."  
  
Elle leva brusquement la tête. "Quoi ?"  
  
"Vous avez été élevée dans une maison de sorciers. Très probablement vous avez fait votre première magie en jouant avec la baguette de votre père ou de votre mère et vous n'avez jamais essayé de penser qu'il était possible de le faire autrement. Mais la plupart des sorciers nés de Moldus pourraient vous dire que leurs premiers charmes ont été jetés sans baguette, sans même comprendre en effet qu'ils faisaient de la magie ."  
  
Il croisa les doigts, et prit un ton doctoral. "Une baguette est seulement un centrage, un moyen de raffiner et de diriger la magie. Mais la source de magie se trouve dans le sorcier lui-même. Et en temps de stress extrême ou de danger mortel, il est possible même à un sorcier adulte de jeter un charme incontrôlé." Il fit une pause. "De tels charmes sont rarement subtils et ont tendance à avoir des effets limités, donc ils sont rarement un souci pour qui que ce soit. Mais - il y a des exceptions."  
  
Un stress extrême, pensa-t-elle. Ou un danger mortel. Dans la nuit où elle et Rogue s'étaient rencontrés, il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Cela avait été un de ses premiers actes de défi contre Voldemort et pour que son plan réussisse il avait eu besoin de sa confiance absolue, de sa coopération inconditionnelle. Si elle lui avait résisté, et que les Mangemorts avaient deviné que sa cécité était provisoire et qu'elle avait toujours toute sa tête, Rogue aurait été reconnu comme traître et probablement tué sur place.  
  
"Quand un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre," dit Rogue doucement, "Ce lien n'est pas facilement cassable. Même si je ne vous ai pas par mégarde forcée d'avoir confiance en moi cette nuit, comme le craint votre oncle, il y a toujours une dette de vie entre nous. Et cela peut bien affecter votre jugement en ce qui me concerne."  
  
"Me dites-vous de ne pas avoir confiance en vous ?"  
  
Il arqua un sourcil. "Existe-t-il un seul être humain entièrement digne de confiance ? Ayant grandi avec une vieille chèvre soupçonneuse comme Maugrey Fol Oeil, je me serais attendu à ce que vous soyez moins naïve."  
  
"Ce n'est pas drôle."  
  
"Ce n'était pas censé l'être." Il repoussa sa chaise et se mit debout, étirant ses longs membres avec un bien-être inconscient qu'il n'avait jamais montré dans la salle de classe. "A la fin, Maud, seulement vous pouvez décider dans quelle mesure je suis digne de la confiance que vous avez placé en moi. Et seulement vous pouvez prouver si cette confiance est réelle." Il posa une main sur son épaule, ses doigts s'enroulant doucement autour de sa clavicule. "Maintenant. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter à propos de votre oncle et de vos yeux et retournez à votre dortoir. À un moment ou à un autre votre compagne de chambre Mlle Groggins remarquera nécessairement votre absence : et bien que je trouve ses petites rumeurs toxiques amusantes, je pense qu'elles le sont moins pour vous. Allez."  
  
À contrec?ur elle se leva, fit une pause un moment pour le regarder. Il y avait très peu dans Severus Rogue pour inviter à un deuxième regard, mais ses sens intensifiés lui avaient depuis longtemps dit qu'il y avait plus de choses en lui que ce qui apparaissait en surface. Ses cheveux pouvaient sembler graisseux, mais il ne sentait pas comme s'il ne se lavait pas; et bien que ses dents soient jaunes, son souffle n'était jamais aigre. De plus, avec tout le temps qu'il passait à manipuler des substances nocives et des chaudrons au bouillonnement exaltants, ses robes étaient sans tâches et ses mains remarquablement propres . Et c'étaient de belles mains : fortes au longs doigts, avec des os élégants. Elle se demanda, sans que cela eut un quelconque rapport, s'il avait jamais joué d'un instrument de musique.  
  
"Mlle Maugrey," dit Rogue avec un accent froid, délibéré, "avez-vous l'intention de rester ici à me regarder avec des yeux exorbités jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs ne soient plus des rumeurs ? Partez. Maintenant."  
  
La remarque, faite dans la tradition classique de Rogue, était impitoyable, ne correspondait pas à la situation et eut précisément l'effet qu'il avait voulu : Maud quitta la salle en coup de vent comme si un chien infernal à trois têtes était sur ses talons. Ce fut seulement plus tard, pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs de façon déterminée tout en évitant le regard soupçonneux de Muriel Groggins, qu'elle fut frappée par ce qu'il qu'il avait dit. 


	2. Mon vrai récit

Titre: Risques personnels version remaniée 10/2003 Chapitre 2 : Mon vrai récit (2/7) Auteur: R. J. Anderson Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com Categorie: Drama/Angst Mots clefs: Rogue, Maugrey, cinquième année, après la coupe de feu (Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
"Salut, espèce de Serpentard sans-c?ur prétentieuse et dévergondée ," dit George Weasley gaiement, se glissant sur une chaise en face d'elle à la bibliothèque. "J'ai une question pour toi."  
  
Maud ne leva pas la tête, et ne fit aucun signe indiquant qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence : elle tourna simplement une page avec une expression soignée d'indifférence et dit d'une voix à peine audible, "Va-t-en, George."  
  
La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu parler aux jumeaux Weasley, les résultats n'avaient pas été plaisants. Sa compagne de chambre Muriel avait provoqué un combat désagréable avec elle à propos de cette discussion et toute cette affaire avait presque démoli ses rapports avec Rogue. Après cela, Maud s'était dictée une nouvelle règle : ne parler à aucun Gryffondor, et en particulier pas à Fred et George Weasley.  
  
Cela n'avait pas été facile, parce que les Weasleys étaient des fripons sympathiques qui non seulement avaient leurs cours de potions en commun avec Maud, mais aussi son intérêt pour les expériences pratiques en dehors des heures de classe et ils semblaient savoir instinctivement que sa froideur vers eux était hésitante. Même maintenant, malgré le fait qu'elle ne leur ait pas dit un mot depuis cinq semaines, ils continuaient à plaisanter avec elle, demandant son conseil au sujet d'ingrédients de potions.  
  
Une partie d'elle avait très envie accepter leur offre d'amitié, même en secret. Mais combien de double vies pouvait-elle mener ? C'était une chose que de réussir à tromper ses camarades d'étude, mais c'en était une autre que de réussir à tromper Rogue . Et il serait injuste de trahir la confiance que Rogue avait placé en elle, alors qu'il lui avait déjà donné une chance d'avoir une vie normale et des amis comme les Weasleys au lieu de s'allier avec lui - et qu'elle l'avait choisi lui.  
  
"Ouais, je sais," dit George, "tu as peur de ton amour pour moi. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne viens jamais à aucun match de Quidditch ? Serpentard a joué contre Serdaigle hier et pratiquement toute ta Maison y était, agitant des petits drapeaux verts et sifflant. Mais pas toi. Maintenant c'est ce que j'appelle un manque d'esprit sportif."  
  
Les mots étaient dits sur un ton désinvolte, mais Maud entendit le message derrière eux : je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu devrais sortir plus.  
  
"George," dit-elle, ne le regardant toujours pas et déplaçant ses lèvres le moins possible, "je ne peux pas te parler. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je ne peux pas. Va t'en s'il te plaît avant que tu ne me crée des ennuis."  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence tendu. Alors, brusquement, George repoussa sa chaise et partit. Maud se mordit la lèvre durement, refrénant des larmes menaçantes, avant de ramasser son livre et de continuer à lire comme si rien n'était arrivé.  
  
Elle était venue à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un coin calme pour travailler et d'une chance d'échapper à l'?il sinistre de Muriel. Mais si réfléchir à la remarque oblique de Rogue de cet après-midi avait perturbé sa concentration, la visite de George l'avait brisée. Pendant plusieurs minutes encore Maud regarda fixement la page devant elle, mais le livre aurait pu être écrit en Charabia que c'aurait été pareil. Enfin, avec un soupir, elle ferma le volume avec un claquement.  
  
Athéna dut avoir senti le trouble de sa maîtresse, car elle hulula doucement et grignota l'oreille de Maud, lui arrachant un sourire réticent. "Tout ira bien," murmura-t-elle, caressant la tête du petit hibou. Satisfaite, Athéna ébouriffa ses plumes et se blottit contre elle et ce fut avec un c?ur un peu plus léger que Maud quitta la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers son dortoir.  
  
Elle avait seulement fait quelques pas quand une main sortie de nulle part, se referma sur son bras et la tira hors du couloir, directement à travers ce qui avait semblé être un mur solide. Trop effrayée pour crier, elle regarda fixement le visage rougi de George Weasley, qui brandissait une baguette magique éclairée et lui souriait presque timidement.  
  
"Maintenant," dit-il, "où en étions nous ?"  
  
***  
  
"Il n'a aucun droit de t'utiliser de cette manière, Maudie."  
  
Alastor Maugrey avait pris une mâchoire carrée, son expression plus sinistre que jamais. "Quand je pense aux dégâts qu'il a déjà fait-"  
  
Maud laissa retomber ses mains. "Quoi ? Quel mal a-t-il fait ? Oui, il m'a aveuglée, mais je le lui ai pardonné. Et si je n'ai pas le droit de pardonner à Rogue, qui en a le droit?"  
  
"Ce n'est pas cela." La voix de son oncle était épaisse. "Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de choses ...de combien il est devenu une partie de toi, sans même que tu le remarques. Sais-tu que le cours de potion était la plus mauvaise matière de ton père à l'école ? Ta mère n'y était pas non plus très bonne. Mais tu as toujours été inhabituellement douée avec un chaudron et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ... jusqu'à présent."  
  
Elle se rassit, secouée. "Je ne le crois pas. C'est du non-sens, c'est de la folie. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas bonne en cours de potion, même si mes parents ne l'étaient pas ? J'avais de bons professeurs à Durmstrang et Rogue est l'un des meilleurs. Tu es juste-" Elle s'arrêta juste à temps. Trop de monde avait déjà traité Maugrey Fol ?il de paranoïaque : elle s'était juré qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. "- trop inquiet," finit-elle sans conviction.  
  
Maugrey la regarda fixement un instant, comme s'il était incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait. Puis il grinça, "Je le tuerai," et se mit sur ses pieds.  
  
"Non!" Maud s'était levée de sa chaise en un instant, saisissant le bras de son oncle. "Écoute toi," plaida-t-elle. "As-tu vraiment si peu confiance en moi, après toutes ces années ? Tu m'as élevée, tu m'as tout appris, tu m'as entraînée, tu m'as fait devenir ce que je suis. Tu devrais savoir plus que tous - que je fais mes propres choix et que je n'accepte aucun compromis. Je ne renonce pas au combat contre l'obscurité. Je le continue , du mieux que je peux."  
  
Elle respira à fond. "C'est vrai, le Professeur Rogue était un Mangemort. Il a blessé des gens, en a peut-être même tué, pour Voldemort. Et maintenant qu'il a changé de camp, bien que je croie que son repentir est véritable, je n'apprécie pas toujours ses méthodes et je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses actions. Il le sait aussi : je ne le lui ai pas caché . Mais il n'a pas essayé de me faire changer d'avis. Je te le jure, mon oncle : je peux peut-être jouer au même jeu que Rogue, mais je ne suis pas - PAS - son pion."  
  
***  
  
"Désolé d'avoir eu à te traîner jusqu'ici comme cela," dit George, la lâchant . "Bien que ton expression quand je t'ai saisie ait juste été superbe. Ecoute, as-tu des problèmes ? Je veux dire, de la sorte qui n'est pas amusante."  
  
Maud l'entendit à peine : elle inspectait la pièce. C'était un petit espace, sans fenêtre, avec une série de planches sur un côté et une rangée de crochets l'autre. Plusieurs sacs de toile - des ingrédients pour faire des potions très probablement - accrochés à ces derniers, tandis que les planches supportaient des livres, des liasses de parchemin et d'autres fournitures scolaires. "Où sommes nous ?"  
  
"C'est un cabinet de voyage. Fred et moi l'avons découvert l'année dernière quand nous nous exercions à crocheter les serrures. Il n'avait pas été ouvert pendant des années et il devait se sentir seul ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'une fois que nous l'avons nettoyé et y avons mis nos affaires, il a commencé à nous suivre tout autour de l'école." Il haussa les épaules. "Donc nous avons collé un Charme Caméléon sur la porte et maintenant personne d'autre ne peut le trouver."  
  
"Je suis impressionnée," dit Maud et elle le pensait.  
  
"En fait, personne ne sait que nous sommes ici et personne ne peut nous entendre, donc-" George lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. "Vas-tu répondre à ma question, oui ou non ?"  
  
Maud soupira. "Je n'ai aucun problème. Vraiment." Comme George semblait sceptique elle continua rapidement, "c'est juste que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être attrapée à te parler, pour des raisons que je n'ai pas le droit exprimer."  
  
Son visage s'assombrit. « C'est Umbridge, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas Umbridge. » Ce qui était, heureusement, vrai. Jusqu'ici, Maud avait réussi à éviter d'attirer l'attention de cette femme, et elle était déterminée à laisser les choses de cette façon. « Ecoute, j'apprécie le souci que tu te fais pour moi, mais... »  
  
"Muriel Groggins, alors ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est devenue folle quand elle découvert que tu nous avais parlé." Il fit une grimace. "Cette stupide vache n'arrive même pas à décider lequel d'entre nous elle préfère."  
  
Cela, au moins, répondait à une question que Maud s'était posée pendant quelque temps. Mais l'honnêteté la contraint à admettre, "Non, ce n'est pas à cause de Muriel, bien qu'elle ne rende pas exactement ma vie facile ces derniers temps . Je - je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te le dire, mais je ne peux pas."  
  
"Tu travailles pour ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
C'était un terrain dangereux. "Pourquoi penserais-tu cela ?"  
  
"Parce qu'il est vraiment cool et quelque chose en toi me le rappelle. Pas ton apparence," ajouta George à la hâte. "Juste ... je sais pas ... quelque chose."  
  
Subitement Maud vit le moyen de s'en sortir. "Tu as raison," dit-elle, baissant la voix. "Il m'a envoyé ici pour espionner Rogue. Il ne lui fait pas confiance, tu vois. Mais je dois être une élève modèle de Serpentard, comprends-tu ? Et je ne peux pas être amie avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas à Serpentard - mon oncle y compris. Ou bien je ne réussirai pas à m'approcher assez de Rogue pour apprendre quoi que ce soit." Dans les faits, c'était la vérité : ce que George pouvait en penser était une autre question.  
  
"Je le savais!" Il était triomphant. "Fred et moi avions un pari là dessus, il sera ennuyé quand je le lui dirais."  
  
Maud fut étonnée. "Il pensait que j'étais vraiment une Serpentard sans- c?ur prétentieuse et dévergondée ?"  
  
"Nanh. Nous savions tous les deux que tu ne l'étais pas. Il pensait que tu avais un petit faible pour Rogue et que tu ne voulais pas le vexer. Je lui ai dit qu'il était ravagé, que c'était juste une des rumeurs idiotes de Muriel et nous t'avons tous les deux entendu le nier, mais-" Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. "Parfois Fred a de ces idées."  
  
Maud choisit de laisser passer cela. "George", dit-elle, avec une urgence seulement en partie simulée, "tu dois comprendre. Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de dire. A Fred, si tu le dois, mais à personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas un jeu auquel je joue ici. Si la vérité était connue, il pourrait vraiment y avoir des problèmes."  
  
Les jumeaux Weasley savaient évidemment tenir leurs langues, s'ils pensaient que la chose était suffisamment importante : après tout, ils avaient déjà de nombreux secrets à leur propre compte. Mais même dans le pire des cas, si l'histoire de Maud transparaissait, ce ne serait pas la vérité entière, ou même sa partie la plus destructrice . Indépendamment de ce qui pourrait lui arriver après cela, au moins elle n'entraînerait pas Rogue dans sa chute.  
  
La lueur espiègle brillant dans les yeux de George disparut et son expression devint brusquement sérieuse. "Fred et moi étions déjà d'accord sur ce point," dit-il. "Si tu nous disais à l'un ou à l'autre ce qui se passait, nous t'aiderions si nous le pouvions, mais nous ne dirions rien à quiconque d'autre à moins que tu ne veuilles que nous le fassions." Il lui tendit sa main. "Ca te va ?"  
  
Maud se força à sourire et serra la main qu'il offrait. "Ca me va."  
  
Une alliance avec les Weasleys n'était pas une chose prévue, mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, elle devait admettre que cela ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Elle devrait être prudente, bien sûr et garder ses réunions et conversations avec eux à un minimum. Mais il serait bon de savoir qu'elle pourrait s'adresser à eux si elle avait besoin d'aide et ils seraient heureux d'avoir son avis si une de leurs expériences ne tournait pas tout à fait comme ils l'avaient prévu.  
  
Le sourire de George revint. "Super! Fred me doit dix Galions."  
  
Seulement ce qui était dommage avec ce pari, pensa Maud, d'une manière un peu extravagante. C'est que Fred ne saurait jamais qu'il avait eu raison.  
  
***  
  
"Tu es trop jeune, Maudie." Les mots étaient un gémissement, arraché des profondeurs de la large poitrine de son oncle. "Tu penses que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais tu n'as aucune idée du danger."  
  
"Alors tu es celui qu'il faut blâmer. Qui m'a envoyé à Durmstrang pour espionner Karkaroff ? Et à Poudlard pour espionner Rogue ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais trop jeune pour mener à bien ces missions. Pourquoi les choses sont-elles si différentes maintenant ? Est-ce que tu es jaloux parce que c'est moi qui travaille avec Rogue et non pas toi ? "  
  
Elle était allé trop loin. Avant même que le dernier mot n'ait même quitté sa bouche, elle le savait, mais il était trop tard pour retirer son accusation . Alastor Maugrey tressaillit visiblement et s'effondra sur sa chaise comme si elle l'avait frappé.  
  
"C'était une chose dure à dire, gamine. Une chose très dure à dire."  
  
Maud ne répondit pas , sachant que tout ce qu'elle pourrait ajouter rendrait seulement pire la situation. Elle resta simplement debout là à le regarder, une boule douloureuse se formant dans sa gorge.  
  
"Je suppose que je suis coupable," dit-il lourdement après un moment. "Ton père était un homme doux, Maudie, et un savant. Quand les Mangemorts sont venus, il ne s'est pas battu contre eux. Ta mère a essayé - elle avait du caractère, Margo. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire et cela l'a seulement fait tuer."  
  
Il baissa les yeux vers ses grandes mains. "Quand tu es devenue ma pupille, je me suis juré que je ne te laisserai pas grandir sans t'apprendre à te battre, que je m'occuperai de toi. Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour toi. Mais peut être ...que je suis allé trop loin, que je t'ai rendue indépendante avant que tu ne sois prête à l'être. Par crainte que tu ne sois trop comme ton père, je t'ai trop fait me ressembler."  
  
"Pas trop," dit Maud doucement, mais son oncle ne sembla pas entendre. Il continua :  
  
"J'aurai dû savoir que tu serais attirée par Rogue. Tu as grandi en étant habituée au danger, habituée à courir des risques." Il émit un soupir lourd. "Et vivant avec un combattant dur, laid pour la plus grande part de ta vie, il t'aurait été dur de résister à un homme qui semble être fait d'une même matière."  
  
Si Maud avait encore été en train de manger, elle se serait étranglée. Alastor Maugrey, se comparant à Rogue ? Mais quand elle y repensait...  
  
Elle décida de ne pas y penser. "Mon oncle, je travaille avec le professeur Rogue. C'est mon professeur. Et oui, je ressens une certaine .affinité avec lui. Je crois que c'est un homme intègre et que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Mais c'est tout. Il ne m'a jamais donné aucune raison de-"  
  
Non, elle allait définitivement dans une mauvaise direction. Elle se racla la gorge et réessaya : "Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, que tu veux m'éviter de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Mais tu oublies -que je ne suis pas toute seule . Professeur Dumbledore sait exactement ce qui se passe et je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à intervenir s'il pensait que j'agis imprudemment. Même s'il ne se souciait pas pour moi en particulier - et je sais qu'il se soucie de tous ses élèves - il se sentirait obligé s'occuper de moi à cause de toi." Elle fit une pause. "À moins que tu n'ais décidé qu'il ne soit pas digne de confiance non plus ?"  
  
"Ne dis pas des bêtises, Maudie," gronda Maugrey. "J'ai peut-être la réputation de sursauter devant chaque ombre, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour penser que je n'ai aucun ami."  
  
"Est-ce que Dumbledore est assez fou pour croire qu'il n'a aucun ennemi ?"  
  
"Bien sûr que non."  
  
"Alors pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas pourquoi il fait confiance à Rogue ?"  
  
Fol Oeil frotta le côté de son nez déchiré. "Maudie, j'ai eu cette conversation avec Albus il y a longtemps. Nous ne sommes simplement pas d'accord en ce qui concerne Rogue, c'est un fait."  
  
Maud laissa retomber ses mains à ses côtés, vaincue. "Alors je suppose ... qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire."  
  
***  
  
"Vous avez l'air exceptionnellement calme ce soir, Mlle Maugrey."  
  
Le ton de Rogue était plus civil qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu - peut- être sentait-il quelque remords pour l'avoir humiliée cet après-midi, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le dise.  
  
"Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois penser," dit-elle, retroussant les manches de ses robes et enfilant les gants en peau de dragon dont elle aurait besoin pour protéger ses mains de la Potion de Dissolution qu'ils faisaient. Une goutte de cette substance, pouvait fondre à peu près tout, si on lui donnait une minute ou deux. Voilà pourquoi elle devait être préparée avec un soin méticuleux, ajoutant les ingrédients dans le bon ordre et ensuite versée à la hâte dans des flasques d'adamantine avant qu'elle ne puisse ronger le fond du chaudron dans lequel elle était préparée. Maud pouvait juste imaginer le chaos qu'un tel projet pourrait créer si Rogue essayait jamais de l'apprendre à sa classe - ce qui était, bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle il ne le faisait pas .  
  
"Permettez-moi alors de vous donner une autre pensée à considérer." Son sourire était faiblement sardonique. "Il semblerait que j'ai ... une obligation ... qui nécessitera mon éloignement de Poudlard demain. J'ai pris des dispositions pour me faire remplacer et je pense revenir dans la soirée, mais je prépare une potion dans mon bureau qui doit être remuée en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre toutes les cinq heures et elle aura besoin d'attention en mon absence. Je crois que je peux compter sur vous ?"  
  
Elle fut étonnée. "Bien sûr."  
  
"Bien." Il lui remit une fiole de venin de Basilic. "Deux gouttes seulement, Mlle Maugrey : et comptez jusqu'à dix avant d'ajoutez la deuxième."  
  
Maud inclina la tête. Soigneusement elle déboucha le bêcher et laissa tomber une goutte dans les profondeurs du chaudron. Une ... et deux. La solution fuma, glouglouta et tourna d'une brillante couleur verte. "Bien. Quoi d'autre ?"  
  
Silence. Elle se retourna pour voir Rogue la regarder, ses yeux sombres stables et presque moqueurs, comme s'il envisageait une question à laquelle elle pourrait être la réponse. "Que dois-je ajouter ensuite ?" répéta-t- elle et il se secoua pour revenir à la réalité avec un effort évident.  
  
"Une plume de griffon. Vous devriez en trouver une dans le tiroir de l'établi à votre droite."  
  
"Bien, sinon, je peux toujours y jeter ma baguette," dit Maud. C'était une tentative d'humour boiteuse, mais les sourcils noirs de Rogue se soulevèrent légèrement, comme s'il était intrigué.  
  
"Plume de Griffon ? Peu commun. Une baguette d'Ollivander ?"  
  
" De Gregorovich." Elle la tira de sa manche et la lui montra. "Bois de Pommier et plume de griffon, de vingt-neuf centimètres vingt . Je l'ai achetée pour ma première année à Durmstrang."  
  
"Intéressant,"dit-il, mais ne donna pas de détails.  
  
Maud ouvrit le tiroir et chercha parmi plusieurs sortes de plumes différentes avant de trouver celle qu'elle voulait : gris ardoise avec un éclat bleuâtre, presque métallique. "Est-ce que je la jette juste dedans, ou ... ?"  
  
"Non. Plongez d'abord le bout de la plume dans le mélange et dessinez la lettre hébraïque daleth."  
  
"Je ne la connais pas," dit Maud, embarrassée d'avoir à admettre son ignorance. "Pourriez-vous me montrer ?"  
  
Rogue émit un son exaspéré. "Voilà", lui dit-il, venant vers elle à grands pas et saisissant la plume de sa main. "Enlevez vos gants : la potion n'est pas encore si corrosive que ça et ils ne feraient que gêner ."  
  
Maud obéit, posant les gants de protection sur l'établi. Rogue posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit se déplacer pour qu'elle soit debout entre lui et le chaudron, à moitié courbée vers le liquide bouillonnant à l'intérieur . Elle put sentir une vague de chaleur la submerger lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main de son bras à son poignet, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens afin qu'ils tiennent ensemble la plume de griffon. "Maintenant ... faites attention," dit-il, sa voix descendant d'un octave et elle frissonna.  
  
"Une ligne horizontale ... comme ceci ..." murmura-t-il , guidant sa main dans le chaudron pendant qu'il parlait. La plume caressa la surface de la solution, laissant une faible trace argentée sur le vert miroitant. "Puis une ligne verticale ... ainsi."  
  
Athéna se pressa furtivement tout près du cou de Maud, trouvant sans aucun doute la proximité de Rogue inconfortable. Elle n'était pas la seule, pensa Maud. Elle sentait son propre pouls dans sa gorge. Ses cheveux se mélangeaient avec ceux de Rogue là où ils s'étaient posés sur son épaule, des fils noirs peu familiers tranchant contre l'or-blanc. Il sentait toujours les herbes, un parfum sec et légèrement moisi, mais non désagréable. Son bras gauche l'encercla, la tenant autour de la taille de peur qu'elle ne tombe dans le chaudron et même à travers deux couches de robes et de peau elle pouvait sentir le tendon dur au-dessous. Les doigts qui se mêlaient aux siens étaient frais, leur contact doux et presque tendre, malgré la fermeté de ses gestes. Ce ne fut que lorsque les bords de sa liaison visuelle avec Athéna s'obscurcirent et que la pièce fit une embardée déconcertante que Maud comprit qu'elle retenait son souffle.  
  
"Voilà," dit Rogue, se redressant et la lâchant brusquement. Sa voix sonnait tendue, comme s'il était aussi un peu à bout de souffle. "Je suggère que vous étudiiez et pratiquiez l'écriture de l'alphabet hébreu à la première occasion , Mlle Maugrey. Il y a plusieurs potions qui en retirent quelques propriétés."  
  
Les joues de Maud étaient pourpres. Elle laissa glisser la plume de griffon dans le chaudron et recula, loin de lui. "Je le ferai," dit-elle. "Merci."  
  
"Vous avez besoin de repos," observa Rogue, ses yeux rétrécissant d'une façon critique en la toisant. "Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Les dernières étapes sont tout à fait simples; vous ne manquerez rien d'important."  
  
"Je ... oui. Je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée." Maud lui sourit faiblement. "Bonne nuit, alors."  
  
"Bonne nuit," dit-il et il lui tourna le dos .  
  
Elle quitta le cachot souterrain et se dirigea le long du couloir froid, sentant l'humidité, en respirant profondément dans un effort de clarifier ses esprits. Cela aida, mais pas complètement.  
  
... jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs, disait la voix acide de Rogue dans son esprit, ne soient plus des rumeurs...  
  
Pendant les trois derniers jours elle avait pensé à plusieurs interprétations possibles à ses mots et s'était presque convaincue qu'au pis aller il avait seulement voulu l'embarrasser pour qu'elle le laisse seul avec son travail, ou au mieux pour lui rappeler le danger de donner une nouvelle occasion d'exercer sa méchanceté à Muriel . Pas du tout la lecture directe, évidente, parce que dans son expérience Rogue était rarement direct ou évident.  
  
Maintenant elle le connaissait mieux et cela la terrifiait.  
  
Mon oncle vous tuera, elle avait taquiné Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après qu'ils se soient serrés la main pour sceller leur alliance. Et il avait pris la menace sérieusement, plus sérieusement qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre à l'époque. Après tout, elle avait seulement voulu dire que l'Oncle Alastor n'approuverait pas son apprentissage avec Rogue et que cela prendrait quelque effort pour le convaincre.  
  
N'est-ce pas ?  
  
"Tu es trop jeune, Maudie. Tu penses que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais tu n'as aucune idée du danger."  
  
Que le ciel me vienne en aide, pensa-t-elle désespérément. Son oncle avait eu raison. 


	3. Ce sombre monde

Titre: Risques personnels version modifiée 10/2003 Chapitre 3 : Ce Sombre Monde (3/7) Auteur: R. J. Anderson Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com Categorie: Drama/Angst Mots clefs: Rogue, Maugrey, cinquième année, après la coupe de feu (Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" dit la voix d'une fille.  
  
Maud leva la tête et vit Hermione Granger debout devant la table, sa tête inclinée de côté, pour lire ce que Maud avait écrit. "J'étudie l'alphabet hébreu," dit-elle et la fille inclina la tête, comme satisfaite.  
  
"Je savais que je ne connaissais pas ces lettres. Mais . de l'hébreu ?" Ses yeux s'élargirent avec un mélange étrange d'excitation et l'inquiétude. "On ne va pas les étudier en cours de Runes , n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Si cela avait été un autre Gryffondor qui lui parlait, Maud aurait fermé le sujet fraîchement et serait retournée à son travail. Hermione, cependant, était une amie de Viktor Krum et avec cette connaissance mutuelle il était naturel qu'ils dussent avoir au moins une conversation. En tout cas, Rogue avait quitté Poudlard après le petit déjeuner et Muriel n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse du fait que Maud parle à Hermione, ainsi il y avait peu de chose à craindre. "Non", elle admit. "Je l'apprends pour le cours de Potions."  
  
"Ah. Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas juste un charme de traduction ?"  
  
"Parce que je dois écrire de l'hébreu, et non le lire." L'autre fille continuait à sembler perplexe, aussi Maud continua avec un peu d'exaspération, "Tu sais, pour quand tu dois dessiner une lettre sur la surface d'une potion."  
  
Hermione sembla étonnée. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lettres hébraïques employées de cette manière." Elle fit une pause. "Ce n'est pas mentionné dans la Magie du Moyen-Orient, j'en suis sûre. Il y a une référence dans une Histoire des potions de l'Orient à des sorciers chinois dessinant des idéogrammes porte-bonheur autour du bord de leurs chaudrons, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont tu parles. N'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Non." Maud posa sa plume et ferma le livre élémentaire hébreu qu'elle lisait. "Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais rencontré par hasard de référence au traçage de lettres ou de runes sur une potion ? Avec une plume, par exemple ?" Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Hermione, mais d'après ce qu'elle entendait cette fille était une encyclopédie de théorie magique vivante. Si elle n'en avait pas entendu parler...  
  
"Je suppose que ce pourrait être dans Magica Hebraica," réfléchit Hermione, mais elle semblait en douter. "Attends, je vais aller voir."  
  
Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un volume fatigué, s'assit au bout de la table de Maud et commença à parcourir les pages. "Non", elle murmura. "Non, ce n'est pas cela ... peut-être au Chapitre Onze..."  
  
Il y avait une façon plus rapide de résoudre ce problème, réalisa Maud : chercher la recette pour la Potion de Dissolution et voir ce qu'elle disait. Si elle s'en souvenait correctement, elle la trouverait dans Potions de Grands Pouvoirs, qui était rangé dans la Réserve; mais Rogue lui avait déjà donné carte blanche à cet égard et Madame Pince ne lui demandait même plus de note. Pendant que Hermione continuait à tourner les pages et à murmurer , Maud se leva tranquillement de sa chaise et alla demander le livre.  
  
Un regard à la page appropriée confirma ses craintes. La recette demandait bien une plume de griffon, mais les instructions ne faisaient aucune allusion à ce qui devait en être fait. Il n'y avait certainement rien là dedans à propos de lettres hébraïques, ou de dessin, ou...  
  
Hier soir, Maud était restée loin du dortoir des Serpentards jusqu'au dernier moment possible et s'était couchée seulement après que la lumière ait été éteinte, ne voulant pas que Muriel la voie. Même comme cela, le souvenir du contact de Rogue brûlait encore contre sa peau et elle avait craint de regarder son bras de peur de voir la marque de ses doigts y rougeoyant.  
  
Le sommeil n'avait jamais semblé si loin d'elle. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour se reposer au moins un peu était de se dire, encore et encore, qu'elle faisait beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Comment Rogue aurait- il pu lui montrer comment faire autrement ? C'était, après tout, une potion extrêmement volatile et les instructions devaient être suivies à la lettre...  
  
Je le tuerai, se répercutait la voix furieuse de son oncle dans son esprit.  
  
"As-tu trouvé ?"  
  
Maud sursauta et laissa presque tomber le livre. Elle se tourna pour voir qu'Hermione était debout là, Magica Hebraica dans la main. "Moi je n'ai pas pu, "admit la jeune fille. Alors, avec une curiosité renouvelée, "Où en as- tu entendu parler, de toute façon ? Es-tu sûre que ce n'était pas juste une plaisanterie ?"  
  
"Oui." Maud rendit Potions de Grands Pouvoir à Madame Pince et se détourna. "Tout à fait sûre."  
  
* * *  
  
Il y eut une autre longue pause avant qu'Alastor Maugrey ne parle de nouveau, semblant aussi résigné et las qu'elle se sentait : "Et tu dis que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Rogue."  
  
"Je ne le suis pas. Mon oncle, quand t'ai-je jamais menti ?"  
  
Il prit sa main, ses grands doigts engloutissant les siens, et la serra. "Je sais, jeune fille. Je suis désolé. Mais ces choses arrivent, tu sais. Cela pourrait encore arriver."  
  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses cela. Ses manières n'ont rien de charmant."  
  
Maugrey eut un fou rire. "Ca c'est sûr!" Puis son visage se dégrisa de nouveau et il dit, "Juste ... ne prends pas la dureté pour de la force, Maudie, ou un homme à mauvais caractère pour quelqu'un de sensible. Beaucoup de femmes font et le regrettent."  
  
C'était la plus proche admission qu'il ait jamais émise qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours être une enfant et Maud se sentit curieusement émue. "Je me le rappellerai," dit-elle doucement. "Je te le promets."  
  
***  
  
Le chaudron dans le bureau de Rogue bouillait dangereusement haut lorsque Maud fut capable de s'échapper de sa dernière classe et de se hâter de descendre au donjon pour le remuer. Il le mériterait, elle pensa amèrement, si elle le faisait de travers et si cela lui explosait au visage. Néanmoins, elle donna les six coups en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre qu'il fallait et attendit que le bouillonnement baisse avant de quitter à nouveau le bureau et de fermer la porte derrière elle.  
  
Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le hall que la voix nasale, stridente de Muriel l'interrompit. "Que faisais-tu dans le bureau de Rogue, Maugrey ? Ou bien est-ce que je veux le savoir ?"  
  
Maud s'arrêta sans se retourner. "Oh, je suis sûre que tu crois que tu le sais vraiment," dit-elle froidement. "Mais en fait, le Professeur Rogue est absent de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Essaye de déterrer tes sales rumeurs ailleurs, Groggins. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici."  
  
C'était le discours le plus direct qu'elle ait jamais adressé à Muriel, mais cela ne sembla pas la dérouter. "Tu es rentrée tard hier soir," dit l'autre fille doucement, s'approchant d'elle et frappant Maud durement du bout de sa baguette . "Très tard. Où étais tu, Maugrey ? Que faisais-tu ?"  
  
"J'étais dans la tour d'Astronomie, et je sortais avec George Weasley," répondit Maud et elle commença à s'éloigner.  
  
Muriel saisit une poignée des robes de Maud, la fit tourner et la poussa contre le mur. "Tu penses que tu es parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses juste que tu es meilleure que tous. Prouve le alors. Tout de suite."  
  
Maud s'arracha d'elle. "Je n'ai rien à prouver, à toi ou à quiconque. Et se battre est contre les règles de Poudlard, alors remets cette baguette dans ta manche ."  
  
"Allez," chuchota Muriel, ses yeux porcins scintillant dans le demi-jour. Elle se plaça au milieu du couloir, les coudes fléchis, ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant autour de sa baguette . "Allez, tu sais que tu le veux."  
  
"Va te faire désartibuler , Groggins."  
  
"Oh, la petite aveugle a son caractère. Rogue le sait-il ? Peut-être . Peut-être qu'il aime ça. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il te chuchotait à l'oreille hier soir ?"  
  
Maud se figea, immédiatement et complètement, comme si elle avait regardé un Basilic en face. Elle regarda fixement Muriel, incapable de parler.  
  
"Il t'approche de si près quand il te donne des intructions, n'est-ce pas," dit l'autre fille, un sourire malveillant fendant son visage. "Pas en classe, oh non, notre Roguinet est bien trop intelligent pour cela. Mais quand il pense que vous êtes seuls tous les deux-"  
  
Le sang surgit au visage de Maud et sa baguette dans sa main. "Trois", elle dit d'une voix enrouée. "Deux. Un."  
  
"Apis!" cria Muriel et un long flot d'abeilles, bourdonnant furieusement, sortit du bout de sa baguette . Maud esquiva, sentant les griffes d'Athéna s'enfoncer durement dans son épaule et cria "Fumidus!" Immédiatement le couloir se remplit de fumée grise épaisse et les abeilles disparurent, laissant Muriel tousser dans sa manche.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Maud leva de nouveau sa baguette . "Limus!"  
  
"Contego!" cracha Muriel, juste à temps. Le sort rebondit sur un bouclier invisible et s'écrasa contre le mur. Alors elle appela d'une voix plus claire, "Turbo!"  
  
Instinctivement Maud se jeta de côté, mais c'était trop pour Athéna. Effrayé, le petit hibou s'envola - directement au milieu du sort de Muriel. Avec un hurlement, elle commença à dégringoler , la tête par dessus les serres, ses ailes s'agitant frénétiquement pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de se tenir droite.  
  
Le couloir tourbillonnait vertigineusement autour de Maud. Son estomac se rebella et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas vomir. Elle put à peine dire d'une voix entrecoupée le charme qui rompait sa liaison visuelle avec Athéna : "Abiungo-"  
  
Et alors la baguette de Muriel était sur sa gorge.  
  
"Pas si grande après tout, n'est-ce pas ?" Muriel respirait durement, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper quant au triomphe de sa voix. "Sans ton hibou, tu n'es rien qu'une estropiée inutile. Et Roguounet chéri n'est pas là pour te sauver. Alors ... mets toi à genoux, l'aveugle. Embrasse mes pieds et promets d'être gentille et peut-être je te laisserai partir."  
  
Derrière elle, Athéna tourbillonnait toujours et s'agitant désespérément, son hululement terrifié se répercutant dans le couloir. "Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Muriel," dit Maud entre ses dents. "Quelqu'un peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. Tu veux que je te dise que tu as gagné ? Très bien. Tu as gagné. Tu es meilleure que moi. Est ce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?"  
  
"C'est un début." Muriel donna un coup de baguette sur la joue de Maud , assez durement pour lui faire un bleu. "Demande-moi maintenant comment je savais pour toi et Rogue."  
  
Maud souleva la tête, tendant ses yeux pour apercevoir le visage de l'autre fille, mais le monde resta noir. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie si impuissante.  
  
"Allez," insista Muriel, "demande".  
  
"D'accord." La voix de Maud était à peine audible. "Comment savais-tu ?"  
  
Muriel laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. "Je ne le savais pas! Je te taquinais juste. Tu veux dire - c'est vraiment vrai ? Tu étais avec lui hier soir ? Comme ça" Elle ricana. "Oh, vous allez avoir un tas d'ennuis quand je vais le dire à Umbridge... Tu pourrais être renvoyée, tu sais. Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils feront à Rogue-"  
  
Il n'y avait pas le temps d'hésiter, même de penser. Maud libéra brusquement sa baguette de ses robes, la dirigea dans la direction de la voix de Muriel et dit un mot simple, froid et clair :  
  
"Oubliettes."  
  
Il y eut un silence soudain, terrible. La prise de Muriel se relâcha et les cris frénétiques d'Athéna s'arrêtèrent. Une minute plus tard , Maud sentit les serres du petit hibou se refermer sur son épaule et elle leva une main à calme vers l'oiseau tremblant. Elle put sentir la bile dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle chuchota, "Iungo".  
  
Muriel était assise contre le mur, sa baguette lui était tombée des mains, elle avait les yeux vides. "Salut", murmura-t-elle vaguement. "Où suis-je ? Et que fais-tu ici ?"  
  
Je te hais. Je me hais. Je trahis tout ce pour quoi je me battais. Une larme brûla la joue de Maud. "Ce n'est pas important," dit-elle d'une voix épaisse, ramassant la baguette de Muriel et la lui rendant. "Juste - tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi. Nous allons être en retard en classe."  
  
* * *  
  
"Bien, tu es seule à présent , Maudie. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Elle fut étonnée. "Je te demande pardon ?"  
  
"Oh, allez, gamine. Tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de venir ici juste pour bavarder." Il bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, posa son bon pied sur un coussin . "A la minute où j'ai ouvert la porte et où je t'ai vue là, je savais que tu étais venue pour dire au revoir."  
  
C'était la partie de la conversation que Maud avait le plus redouté. Elle retourna sa baguette à plusieurs reprises dans ses mains, ne sachant que dire.  
  
"Je ne serai jamais heureux de penser que tu travailles avec Rogue," dit son oncle d'une voix rauque. "Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Retiens mes paroles, tu finiras par maudire le jour où tu lui a fait confiance. Mais-"  
  
Maud retint son souffle.  
  
"Même dans ce cas, je ne serai pas en travers de ton chemin." Il s'étendit vers elle, mit une main grande, traumatisée doucement sur celle de Maud. "Tu sais que tu as une maison ici, Maudie. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours - TOUJOURS - venir me voir."  
  
Il fit une pause, puis découvrit ses dents dans un sourire soudain, diabolique. "Particulièrement si tu décides que tu voudrais que Rogue soit coupé en morceaux et donné en pâture aux kneazles."  
  
***  
  
Maud n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle prendrait l'offre de son oncle au sérieux, après que la nuit ait commencé à tomber sur Poudlard, elle y pensait sérieusement. Où était Rogue, de toute façon ?  
  
La potion qu'il avait confié à ses soins avait tourné au bleu liquide au premier tour, pourpre et visqueux au deuxième, et maintenant, finalement, cela était devenu aussi noir que de la marmite et c'était presque aussi épais. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune instruction qui l'aiderait à identifier le breuvage magique ou à décider ce qui devait en être fait . Rogue lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour avant maintenant. Mais il était dix heures et toujours aucun signe de lui.  
  
Etait-elle censée venir ici pour remuer le brouet dans cinq autres heures ? Sûrement que non : il était contre les règles de Poudlard de laisser des élèves quitter leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu et Rogue - malgré son comportement inexplicable d'hier soir - ne s'attendrait jamais à ce qu'elle transgresse les règles, ni ne serait heureux s'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait fait.  
  
Mais si elle ne prenait pas soin de cette préparation, qui le ferait ? Potter ?  
  
Maintenant cela sentait aussi la marmite. Maud fit une grimace et reposa la cuillère. Quel journée splendide elle avait eue. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était que le chaudron de Rogue déborde à trois heures du matin et inonde les cachots . Alors il la ferait probablement revenir pour nettoyer.  
  
D'un air impuissant elle jeta un coup d'?il autour de la pièce, espérant la trace d'une note, une recette, un livre laissé en plan ; mais ,c'était typique de Rogue, il avait laissé son bureau dans un ordre cliniquement parfait et il n'y avait aucun indice. Son seul espoir était de parler à Rogue, ou de découvrir au moins où il pouvait être. Mais comment ?  
  
Athéna, sans aucun doute sentant la frustration de sa maîtresse, se rapprocha à la dérobée de l'oreille de Maud et la grignota pour la réconforter. Maud fit un sourire réticent, leva une main pour caresser le petit hibou-  
  
1. et juste à ce moment là, elle sut.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, armée de parchemin et de plume, elle s'assit à la table de la salle commune des Serpentards et écrivit les trois premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Le contenu du message n'était pas important de toute façon : tout ce qui importait était l'adresse. Soigneusement elle plia le papier, le scella avec sa baguette et écrivit " Professeur Severus Rogue" sur l'extérieur. Alors, avec quelque difficulté puisqu'elle voyait par les yeux d'Athéna et ne pouvait donc pas vraiment regarder Athéna, elle roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte du hibou.  
  
Depuis l'incident avec Muriel, Athéna avait semblé distante et même avait un peu dépressive : mais maintenant, voyant la lettre, elle sautait d'agitation. En tant qu'hibou-guide, elle avait rarement l'occasion de délivrer du courrier. Elle mettrait tout son c?ur à cela, Maud le savait. Si Rogue pouvait être localisé à une distance raisonnable, Athéna volerait vers lui aussi rapidement que ses petites ailes la porteraient.  
  
D'autre part, si Rogue était plus loin que quelques kilomètres, Maud perdrait le lien visuel avant qu'Athéna ne l'ait trouvé. Mais cela valait quand même la peine d'essayer. Même si Rogue recevait seulement le message , au moins il saurait que Maud le cherchait.  
  
Aucun des autres Serpentards flânant dans la pièce ne sembla se remarquer ce que Maud faisait, ou s'en soucier : après tout, ils envoyaient tous des hiboux à leurs amis et parents pratiquement chaque jour. Maud choisit une des chaises à haut dossier devant le feu et s'y installa, respirant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs tremblants. Alors elle souleva Athéna dans ses mains en coupe, sentant la chaleur du petit hibou, son battement de c?ur irrégulier et rapide.  
  
"Va," chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Immédiatement Athéna fila, frôlant le plafond bas de la salle commune. Elle dût en faire le tour trois fois, évitant étroitement les lampes , avant que la porte ne soit ouverte et que quelques élèves ne rentrent; elle se jeta alors à travers l'ouverture et plus loin, tournant à gauche, droite, gauche de nouveau et au dessus de l'escalier.  
  
Les doigts de Maud s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de la chaise pendant que le monde descendait et remontait en flèche autour d'elle. Partager la vision d'Athéna en vol n'était jamais une expérience confortable, particulièrement à l'intérieur. Mais enfin Athéna trouva un des nombreux passages pour hiboux de l'école, des ouvertures intelligemment cachées spécifiquement conçues pour l'utilisation par ceux de son espèce : en un clin d'?il elle passa au-dessus des murs extérieurs et s'enfonça dans la nuit hivernale.  
  
Maud comprit avec culpabilité qu'elle avait envoyé le petit hibou dans un très mauvais temps : bien qu'elle ne puisse pas sentir le froid comme Athéna le faisait, elle pouvait voir les nuages épais couvrant la lune, les champs glacés et la neige fondue tombant des arbres. Pendant un instant les battement d'aile d'Athéna hésitèrent, faisant une embardée dans le champ de vision de Maud lorsqu'elle perdit brusquement de l'altitude : mais le petit hibou se rattrapa avant de tomber plus de quelques mètres et continua obstinément.  
  
Elle vola au-dessus de Poudlard, de la hutte éclairée d'Hagrid s'engagea dans la Forêt Interdite. Là, parmi les squelettes sombres des arbres, Athéna ralentit son allure et glissa silencieusement, son regard fixe balayant la terre inégale comme si elle recherchait une proie.  
  
Maintenant ça c'était étrange. La seule explication à laquelle Maud pouvait penser était qu'Athéna devait avoir faim et sentait le besoin d'un casse-croûte pour se fortifier avant de commencer sérieusement son travail. Mais à peine avait-elle eu cette pensée qu'une souris se précipita hors du sous-bois ,et Athéna l'ignora flegmatiquement. Que faisait-elle ?  
  
Le hibou volait encore, traçant son chemin parmi les arbres, avant d'atteindre une petite clairière à demi étranglée d'épines et de ronces. Elle tourna autour de ce secteur lentement avant de se poser sur branche en surplomb. Maud serra les poings avec une impatience à peine réprimée. Quelque chose avait mal tourné, elle pensa. Athéna devait être confondue. Peut-être que le sort qu'avait lancé Muriel avait-  
  
Puis elle comprit ce que le hibou voyait et le sang se figea dans ses veines.  
  
Près du bord de la clairière, à demi caché par un buisson, une forme sombre était étendue par terre. Ses robes étaient en lambeaux, le côté de son visage noir de sang. Lorsqu' Athéna quitta son perchoir et voleta vers lui, il fit un effort pour se redresser, seulement pour s'effondrer encore une fois sur l'herbe parsemée de neige.  
  
Imperturbable, Athéna se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme blessé et sautilla vers le croissant pâle que faisait son visage. Puisqu'il ne répondait pas, elle grignota son oreille, mais il ne bougea même pas. Finalement, évidemment déconcertée, elle recula et s'assis en regardant le corps immobile de Rogue tandis que la neige fondue tombait autour d'eux.  
  
Maud dût combattre l'impulsion de se jeter hors de sa chaise. Désespérément, silencieusement, elle s'écria au hibou qui était son seul moyen de vue : Reviens! Nous devons aller le chercher - tu dois me montrer - laisse le et reviens!  
  
Le lien qu'elle partageait avec Athéna n'était que visuel, rien de plus; mais le charme créait un certain lien, que le caractère familier et les années passées avaient approfondis en une sorte d'empathie. Athéna ne pouvait pas avoir entendu le cri de Maud, mais elle connaissait assez bien sa maîtresse. Son hésitation ne dura qu'un moment de plus : alors avec une décision soudaine elle griffa la lettre pour la détacher de sa jambe, la laissa tomber sur la main mollement allongée de Rogue et redécolla.  
  
Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. "Abiungo", chuchota Maud et l'image de la forêt, avec ses chemins sinueux et son jeu d'arbres sombres et proches, disparut. A l'aveuglette, elle se leva de sa chaise et sentit son chemin le long du mur en pierres brutes en direction de la porte.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maud marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans Athéna. Pendant les quelques dernières semaines, sachant que son manque de familiarité avec le château était un inconvénient, elle s'était efforcée de mémoriser les itinéraires de son dortoir à plusieurs places clefs : la Grande Salle, le cachot souterrain où Rogue donnait ses cours de potions, le bureau de Dumbledore...  
  
Dumbledore. Il l'aiderait - aiderait Rogue - plus que tout autre. Dumbledore était celui à qui son mentor faisait ses rapports en tant qu'enseignant et en tant qu'espion; il était aussi, Maud le sentait, la chose la plus proche que Rogue ait eu d'un père. Si elle pouvait seulement arriver à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!  
  
Brossant le mur du bout des doigts, elle comptait ses pas, se déplaçant aussi rapidement qu'elle l'osait. Cinquante-trois, cinquante-quatre - et à gauche. Le prochain virage était à gauche : et ensuite elle devait monter un escalier étroit de dix-sept marches, évitant soigneusement la sixième, qui avait une tendance malheureuse à céder et à piéger les élèves imprudents.  
  
L'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore était à trente-huit pas du sommet de l'escalier, derrière une gargouille en pierre. Maud mit sa main sur la tête rude de la statue, se forçant à respirer profondément, à penser calmement et rationnellement. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, le mot de passe avait été...  
  
" Sirop fondant," dit-elle.  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais Maud n'en avait pas vraiment attendu : bien sûr, Dumbledore aurait changé le mot de passe depuis lors. Elle essaya les noms de plusieurs autres confiseries, passant du délectable au grotesque. Aucun d'eux ne marcha. Avec une frustration montante elle a saisi la gargouille des deux mains, et commença à débiter à toute allure les noms de toutes sortes de nourriture et de boisson auxquels elle pouvait penser : toujours rien.  
  
"Jus de citrouille," dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "Pouding . Bouillabaisse- "  
  
"Maud ?"  
  
La voix était celle de George et elle sonnait inhabituellement sérieuse. Maud se figea, se demandant s'il était sûr de lui parler, mais il anticipa :  
  
"Tout va bien, il n'y a personne alentour. Que fais-tu ici ?"  
  
"Je dois parler à Dumbeldore ," dit-elle en tremblant. "Tout de suite. C'est important."  
  
"Dumbledore n'est pas dans son bureau. Il n'est même pas à Poudlard. Ecoute , Maud, je-"  
  
"Pas ... là ?" Même ses pires craintes n'avaient pas inclus cela. Elle avait vu Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle au dîner : il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'il projetait de partir ce soir. Il y avait, bien sûr, la possibilité mince qu'il soit parti chercher Rogue. Mais elle n'osait risquer la vie de son mentor sur une possibilité.  
  
Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Maud devait sortir, dans le froid et la neige fondue et tous les dangers de la Forêt Interdite, toute seule. Aussitôt qu'Athéna reviendrait, elle-  
  
La main de George se posa, très doucement, sur son épaule. "Je suis vraiment désolé," dit-il et prenant sa main il posa quelque chose de petit et de doux dans sa paume. C'était encore chaud, mais c'était tout à fait mou et ses doigts ne pouvaient détecter aucun battement de c?ur.  
  
"Athéna," chuchota-t-elle. 


	4. Sans Répit

Titre: Risques personnels version remaniée 10/2003 Chapitre 4 : Sans Répit (4/7) Auteur: R. J. Anderson Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com Categorie: Drama/Angst Mots clefs: Rogue, Maugrey, cinquième année, après la coupe de feu (Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue vers moi et non vers toi," dit George. "Je me dirigeais juste vers le Portrait d'entrée quand elle est tombée de nulle part et a atterri à mes pieds. Quand je l'ai ramassée, elle était déjà morte..."  
  
Maud pencha sa tête vers ses mains en forme de coupe, tenant le corps minuscule, sans vie d'Athéna contre son c?ur. Les signes avaient tous été là, pensa-t-elle misérablement. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas vus ?  
  
"... et je savais que je devais te trouver, te le dire. Il y a une carte de Poudlard -C'est Harry qui l'a maintenant - elle montre où chacun est..." Une pause maladroite. "Alors je suis venu."  
  
Sa gorge était toujours trop serrée pour qu'elle ne parle. Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Penses-tu ... est-ce que quelqu'un lui a fait cela ?"  
  
Maud secoua la tête. Athéna n'était plus jeune et entre le choc d'être frappée par le sort lancé par Muriel et l'effort inhabituel de voler dans le froid et la pluie, son c?ur avait simplement cédé. Elle devait avoir su qu'elle était en train de mourir , pour être allée vers George. Le trouver avait été le cadeau de séparation d'Athéna à sa maîtresse, un acte final de fidélité et d'amour.  
  
Lentement Maud sortit sa baguette , la tint suspendue au-dessus du corps du petit hibou. "Petrificus corpus," chuchota-t-elle et les plumes douces se changèrent en pierre. Maintenant rien ne pourrait nuire à Athéna et elle serait en sûreté ici jusqu'à ce que Maud puisse revenir et lui donner un enterrement approprié. Soigneusement, bien qu'une telle douceur ne soit plus nécessaire, Maud se baissa et la posa entre les pattes de la gargouille. Alors, chassant ses dernières larmes, elle se redressa et se tourna vers George.  
  
"Aide-moi," dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "S'il te plaît. Athéna savait- Je dois aller à la volière."  
  
Pendant un instant George hésita et elle craint qu'il ne soit sur le point de se disputer avec elle, ou de poser au moins des questions maladroites. Puis elle entendit le traînement de ses chaussures contre la pierre lorsqu'il se déplaça et son bras se glissa autour de ses épaules.  
  
"D'accord," dit-il. "Allons-y ."  
  
Avec reconnaissance elle s'accrocha à lui pendant qu'il la conduisait le long du couloir loin du bureau de Dumbledore. Son bras était étonnamment fort, dur avec du muscle et pas du tout comme la stature plus maigre, filiforme de Rogue. Elle supposa que cela devait être dû au Quidditch - George et Fred étaient des Batteurs, si elle se souvenait bien, ce qui signifiait donner beaucoup de coups durs. Ou du moins avait signifié, jusqu'à ce qu'Umbridge les ait bannis du jeu.  
  
Ce qui lui rappelait ... elle pourrait aussi bien lui dire maintenant. N'importe quoi pour détourner son esprit de ce qui venait d'arriver, ou qu'elle était sur le point de faire. "Il y a quelques jours," dit-elle tranquillement pendant qu'il la guidait pour monter un escalier en bois grinçant, "tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne vais à aucun match de Quidditch."  
  
"Quoi ?" dit George, clairement désorienté. "Oh, ce - ce n'est rien. Oublie-ça."  
  
"Non, je te dois une explication." En fait c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle lui devait, particulièrement après cela : mais c'était un début. "J'ai essayé de regarder le Quidditch de temps en temps, quand j'étais jeune : mon oncle m'a amené à quelques matchs. Mais Athéna ne pouvait jamais savoir où regarder. Elle n'arrêtait pas de suivre les mauvais joueurs, se faisait distraire par un Cognard quand quelqu'un d'autre attrapait le Vif d'or. Et bien sûr il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui expliquer le jeu. Tout cela était juste un exercice frustrant pour nous deux. Donc j'y ai renoncé."  
  
"Espèce d'idiot," dit George avec dégoût, se désignant clairement. "J'aurai dû y penser moi-"  
  
Le mot s'estompa dans un sifflement : il la tira brusquement derrière lui, dans un embrasure étroite. Pendant une folle seconde Maud se demanda ce qui se passait; puis elle entendit des voix descendant le couloir vers eux. Elle retint son souffle pendant qu'ils approchaient :  
  
"Je vous l'ai dit, Minerva, ce n'est pas à nous d'agir." C'était le Professeur Flitwick. "Si Dumbledore veut s'occuper de cette situation, il le fera sans aucun doute-"  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore," dit la voix craquante de McGonagall , "a assez à l'esprit comme cela ces derniers temps. Comme nous tous, sans que ce genre d'absurdité arrive. Aussitôt que le Professeur Rogue reviendra-"  
  
"Vous allez le lui dire ?" Flitwick sonna alarmé. "Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est sage ?"  
  
"Bien sûr . C'est celui qui devra s'en occuper , après tout..."  
  
Ils tournèrent au coin et Maud put sentir les muscles crispés du dos de George se détendre un à un pendant que les voix des professeurs s'éloignaient laissant revenir le silence.  
  
"C'est bon," il lui chuchota. "La voie est libre." enroulant son bras autour de sa taille, il la tira de l'alcôve et ils se dépêchèrent de continuer.  
  
"De quoi penses-tu qu'ils parlaient ?" demanda Maud, bien qu'elle ait un soupçon assuré, de le savoir déjà .  
  
"Sais pas. Quelque Serpentard ou autre, probablement-" George s'arrêta. "Ce n'est pas toi qui a des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je en train de me rendre complice d'un crime ?"  
  
"Non," dit Maud. Au moins, elle ajouta pour elle-même, pas encore.  
  
"Dommage," dit George avec regret. Alors, avec un ton plein d'espoir, "Penses-tu que nous pourrions en commettre un de toute façon ?"  
  
Il la taquinait, elle le savait, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Sans aucun doute il pensait que la meilleure et la plus gentille chose à faire serait de lui ôter Athéna de l'esprit pour le moment, de la faire rire ; et dans le cas général, il aurait eu raison. Mais il ne savait pas que Rogue était couché seul, là-bas dans la forêt, en loques et en sang et sans aucun doute à demi mort de froid-  
  
"Hé," dit George. Il courba un doigt sous son menton, et souleva son visage. "Ne fais pas cette tête là, Maud. Nous sommes presque arrivés. Tout va BIEN se passer."  
  
C'était une réplique évidente et n'importe quelle adolescente ordinaire, particulièrement ayant aussi désespérément besoin de réconfort que Maud en avait sur le moment, aurait fermé les yeux et se serait laisser embrasser. George était drôle et charmant et étonnamment prévenant et Maud n'avait aucune raison au monde pour détourner son visage...  
  
Elle détourna son visage. "Merci," dit-elle doucement.  
  
George prit un pas plus rapide, comme elle avait su qu'il le ferait. "Les demoiselles en détresse sont notre spécialité," dit-il d'un ton désinvolte et elle entendit le grincement de vieilles charnières lorsqu'il ouvrit une autre porte.  
  
Il fut clair en un instant que c'était la porte de la volière, lorsque l'odeur acre des fientes d'oiseau assaillit les narines de Maud. Elle toussa et frotta son visage contre sa manche pendant que George la conduisait plus loin, dans la pièce froide et pleine de courants d'air.  
  
"Et maintenant ?" demanda George.  
  
"J'ai besoin d'un hibou," dit-elle. "Le plus petit que tu pourras trouver, mais un qui semble assez calme."  
  
"D'accord." Il lâcha ses épaules et elle l'entendit chercher à travers la pièce, faisant de temps en temps des bruits de dégoût quand son pied glissait. "Par l'enfer, il gèle ici."  
  
Maud se pelotonna , en frissonnant et attendit qu'il revienne en trébuchant . "J'ai trouvé," dit-il. "Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir s'il est vraiment calme ou s'il est comateux, mais le voilà." Avec des doigts doux il mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis posa le hibou sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir ses serres se refermer sur le tissu de ses robes, plus grandes qu'Athéna et sans aucun doute plus aiguisées aussi; mais l'oiseau s'était assis sur son nouveau perchoir légèrement et elle ne sentit aucune douleur.  
  
Maintenant, elle pensa, c'est le moment de vérité. Elle n'avait jamais essayé cela auparavant avec un oiseau inexpérimenté : en l'absence des préparatifs magiques spéciaux qui avaient fait d'Athéna une hibou-guide si performante, le charme de liaison pourrait mal marcher, ou irrégulièrement, ou pas du tout. Maud leva sa baguette, la fit tourner autour de sa tête et dit d'une voix claire, "Iungo".  
  
Quelques terribles secondes se passèrent dans l'obscurité. Ca ne marche pas, pensa Maud frénétiquement puis, mais il faut que ça marche. Il le faut.  
  
Une lumière miroita aux bords de sa vision, puis commença lentement à s'étendre, comme l'aube d'un soleil fantomatique. L'image qui se créait peu à peu dans son esprit était sombre et indistincte - une pièce ronde dans une tour avec des perchoirs sombres alignés - et semblait étrangement disloquée, comme si elle regardait le monde sous un angle peu familier.  
  
Le nouveau hibou devait être plus grand, comprit-elle. Cela lui prendrait quelque temps pour s'habituer. Et la liaison entre eux était au mieux primitive : quand elle se tourna pour regarder George, elle pouvait à peine deviner ses traits. Elle pouvait seulement espérer que sa vision deviendrait plus précise avec le temps.  
  
"Ca a marché," dit-elle, mettant sa main dans celle de George et la serrant avec reconnaissance. "Merci. Merci beaucoup."  
  
"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Il demanda, ses sourcils froncés et soucieux. "Tu es blanche comme un linge. Pendant une minute j'ai pensé que tu allais t'évanouir."  
  
"Je vais bien. Juste ... merci." Elle hésita, puis se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue. "Je n'oublierai jamais ça."  
  
George sourit, ses dents faisant un flash blanc dans le demi-jour. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi non plus."  
  
Maud se tourna alors pour partir, mais il attrapa son bras. "Attends une minute," dit-il. "Où vas-tu ?"  
  
Une partie d'elle-même avait désespérément envie de le lui dire, pour lui demander son aide. S'aventurer seule, à moitié aveugle, dans l'obscurité, cherchant un homme qui était au moins sérieusement blessé et peut-être - non, ne pense pas cela - mort, sachant que même une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé ce serait un voyage long et fastidieux pour revenir à Poudlard, était presque insupportable.  
  
Mais si ses soupçons étaient justes et que les blessures de Rogue étaient le résultat de quelque activité secrète, il ne voudrait pas que quiconque sache qu'il avait été blessé. Et arriver pour sauver Rogue avec George Weasley dans son sillage trahirait son alliance avec ces deux hommes - non seulement, mais au reste de Poudlard aussi, une fois que leur absence mutuelle serait connue. Elle pouvait juste imaginer Rogue essayant d'expliquer ça à Voldemort.  
  
Désespérée, elle secoua la tête. "Je suis désolée, George. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre - s'il te plaît - laisse moi partir." Comme il ne desserrait pas sa prise elle ajouta frénétiquement, "Un jour, bientôt, je te jure que je ferai de mon mieux te récompenser pour ta gentillesse envers moi. Mais pas maintenant. Pas - MAINTENANT!"  
  
Elle tira violemment de toute sa force pour se libérer de son étreinte, sortit en coup de vent par la porte (alarmé, le hibou agita ses ailes et hulula une protestation) et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, ses robes noires volant derrière elle. "Accio manteau," elle haleta tout en courant. "Accio cache-nez. Accio gants."  
  
Elle essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que ses camarades de chambre pourraient penser quand son coffre s'ouvrit et que ses biens commencèrent à voler hors de la pièce. Mais cela ne ferait aucun bien à Rogue s'ils mourraient tous les deux de froid. George devait finalement avoir compris, car il ne semblait pas essayer de la suivre. Maud ralentit en approchant de l'entrée de Poudlard, soulagée de voir les vêtements elle avait appelés glisser rapidement vers elle. Elle attrapa le manteau en l'air et le mit sur ses épaules, jeta le cache-nez vert et argent des Serpentards autour de sa gorge. Puis elle poussa la porte et sortit dans le froid.  
  
***  
  
"En voilà assez!"  
  
La voix d'Alastor Maugrey traversa la pièce comme le tonnerre, prenant Maud complètement au dépourvu. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever la tête avant qu'il ne saisisse son bras dans une poigne pareille à celle d'un ours et ne la tire violemment sur ses pieds.  
  
"Oncle - ?"  
  
"N'essaye pas de m'embobiner, gamine! Je suis malade de tes mensonges ." Inexorablement il la propulsa vers la porte, son pied en bois battant fort comme le marteau d'un magistrat. "Tu es peut-être capable de tromper Dumbledore, mais ne pense pas un instant que tu peux me duper!"  
  
Réalisant trop tard ce qui allait arriver, Maud lutta contre sa poigne. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça!" haleta-t-elle. "Mes parents-"  
  
"-se retourneraient dans leurs tombes," ragea Fol Oeil , "s'ils savaient quelle sorte de petit serpent toxique leur fille est devenue! Ne me parle pas de responsabilité, fillette. Tu auras dix-huit dans deux mois et j'en aurai fini avec toi. Et bon débarras!"  
  
Il la poussa dans l'escalier si durement qu'elle chancela et tomba presque. Elle pouvait voir les rideaux des voisins se tirer d'un coup sec pendant que son oncle continuait à crier d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu sur toute la longueur de la rue :  
  
"Va-t-en! Dehors ! Et si jamais tu essayes de revenir.-!"  
  
La porte claqua, et elle fut seule.  
  
* * *  
  
La lune s'était finalement libérée des nuages et la pluie glaciale ralentissait. L'herbe crissait sous les pieds de Maud tandis qu'elle courait à travers les terrains de Poudlard descendant vers la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, Umbridge ou un de ses espions pourrait être en train de l'observer des fenêtres de Poudlard : mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à être plus discrète. Déjà ses préparatifs avaient duré trop longtemps et Rogue pourrait en ce moment même rendre son dernier soupir. Cette pensée fit serrer son estomac d'une manière insupportable et elle redoubla son allure.  
  
Elle ralentit en s'approchant de la hutte d'Hagrid. La lueur du feu rougeoyait chaudement par les fenêtres et la silhouette énorme, velue du propriétaire était clairement visible à l'intérieur. Oserait-elle mettre Hagrid au courant ? A sa propre façon il était un ami de Rogue : de temps en temps il semblait même le considérer avec la sorte d'affection qu'aurait un propriétaire, comme si Rogue était quelque monstre fabuleux. Mais d'autre part, bien que Hagrid soit indéniablement de bonne volonté, il n'était pas exactement renommé pour sa discrétion...  
  
Maud enveloppa plus fermement le manteau autour de ses épaules et se dépêcha de continuer.  
  
Au moment où elle mit le pied dans la Forêt Interdite elle regretta l'avoir fait. Les arbres se tressaient indistinctement au-dessus d'elle, leurs bras noirs, osseux s'entrelaçant si étroitement qu'ils bloquaient presque tour les rayons ternes du clair de lune. Maud fit seulement quelques pas avant de trébucher et de se tordre la cheville, tombant presque la tête la première avant de pouvoir saisir une branche surplombante pour se rétablir. C'était la folie, elle pensa frénétiquement. La forêt était trop sombre, la liaison visuelle était trop faible - elle ne trouverait jamais Rogue à ce train là.  
  
Elle boita encore quelques pas avant que sa propre stupidité ne lui devienne claire. Sortant sa baguette de ses robes, dégoûtée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, elle la leva et dit à haute voix, "Lumos".  
  
Une lumière jaillit de la baguette, une lumière miroitante d'argent qui éclairait le chemin devant elle. Elle aperçut deux yeux jaunes effrayés lorsque quelque petite créature bondit hors de son chemin et disparut parmi les arbres; au-dessus, un freux s'agita et croassa avant de se réinstaller sur son perchoir.  
  
Il y avait des centaures dans ce bois et des licornes; mais il y avait beaucoup de choses moins plaisantes et la forêt n'était pas interdite sans raison. Cependant, quand Athéna avait fait son premier survol de la place, Maud n'y avait rien vu à craindre. Peut-être que la plupart des créatures hibernaient, ou du moins se pelotonnaient quelque part au chaud. Après tout, seulement un monstre singulièrement décidé - ou une jeune femme particulièrement désespérée - serait dehors par une nuit pareille .  
  
Elle avait une assez bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle elle pourrait trouver Rogue : mais dans son vol au-dessus de la forêt Athéna peu fait attention aux chemins et c'était difficile pour Maud de prévoir où se dirigeait un chemin donné. Deux fois elle commença à suivre un itinéraire prometteur, seulement pour le voir se tourner dans une direction inattendue et la forcer à battre en retraite. Enfin, frustrée presque au point de pleurer, elle s'arrêta, se tourna et regarda derrière elle le chemin par lequel elle était venue, pensant qu'elle devrait peut-être retourner chercher Hagrid après tout.  
  
À moins que...  
  
Maud posa sa baguette sur sa paume ouverte et dit, "Praemonstro Severus Rogue!"  
  
La baguette magique fit un cercle et s'arrêta, pointant une direction en dehors du chemin - vers la partie la plus épaisse de la forêt. Pendant un instant Maud hésita : puis, avec un soupir, elle rassembla ses robes et commença à marcher difficilement dans le sous-bois.  
  
"Reducto!" dit-elle, balançant la baguette devant elle comme une machette et donnant des coups de pied aux restes noircis des buissons pour les écarter de son chemin. "Reducto! Reducto!"  
  
Même avec l'aide de magie ce n'était pas une tâche facile que de se tracer un nouveau chemin et lorsque Maud atteint finalement sa destination, elle était épuisée. Elle fit sauter de côté l'obstacle final - un buisson d'épine à l'air particulièrement désagréable - et s'engageait tout juste dans la clairière lorsque ses pieds las la trahirent. Elle prit son pied dans une racine, trébucha et atterrit honteusement sur ses mains et genoux.  
  
"J'enlève ... vingt points ... à Serpentard," dit une voix faible mais distinctement audible venant de par terre à côté d'elle. "Vous me décevez ... extrêmement ... Mlle Maugrey ...."  
  
Maud s'effondra presque de soulagement. Elle rampa vers lui, prit sa main froide et sans force dans les deux siennes et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante, "Est-ce pour être allée dans la Forêt Interdite, être dehors après le couvre-feu, ou avoir défiguré les terrains de Poudlard ?"  
  
Elle pouvait à peine discerner les traits de Rogue dans l'obscurité, mais il sembla réfléchir. Enfin il dit, "Vous avez raison ... cinquante points."  
  
Maud pouvait sentir son pouls faible et irrégulier sous ses doigts et sa peau était d'un froid glacial. Lorsqu'elle enveloppa ses bras et son manteau autour de lui, il tremblait de façon incontrôlée et ce n'était pas étonnant : il était trempé jusqu'aux os. "Je suis une imbécile," dit-elle furieusement. "J'aurais dû venir avec Hagrid-"  
  
"Non," dit Rogue en claquant des dents . "Pas Hagrid."  
  
Maud le regarda avec inquiétude. Rogue était mince, mais il était certainement plus lourd qu'elle, particulièrement avec ces robes détrempées : En aucune façon elle ne pourrait le soulever . Transplaner était hors de question. Il y avait une civière et des couvertures chaudes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mais elle n'était pas en état de les Appeler d'une telle distance. S'il s'agissait seulement de transporter Rogue, elle pourrait jeter le simple sort mobilicorpus ; mais il avait besoin d'être réchauffé. Aussi...  
  
"Levo," chuchota-t-elle et elle sentit son corps s'alléger. Lentement, doucement, elle commença à le tirer sur ses pieds.  
  
Malheureusement, elle n'était pas tout à fait assez douce. Rogue se convulsa soudainement contre elle et eut un haut le c?ur, un horrible son sec qui lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Puis ses muscles devinrent mou lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.  
  
Tant pis pour la prudence, pensa Maud: ce dont elle avait à présent besoin était de vitesse. Traînant Rogue avec elle, elle revint vers le sentier avec difficulté.  
  
La demi-heure suivante ressembla à un cauchemar, seulement elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir jamais eu un rêve si mauvais. Cela semblait prendre une éternité pour n'importe quel déplacement et Rogue reprenait et reperdait conscience toutes les quelques minutes, ce qui ne manquait jamais de la terrifier. A chaque fois que sa tête s'effondrait, elle était sûre qu'il était mort. Après tout, si elle était humide et tremblante malgré son manteau et si le simple effort de le trouver l'avait épuisée, comment devait il se sentir lui ?  
  
De temps en temps quelque bête indistincte croisait leur chemin, se tournant pour les considérer avec des yeux lumineux et Maud restait paralysée de peur. Mais finalement, quoi que cela ait été s'éloignait simplement.  
  
Elle pleura presque de soulagement quand enfin le chemin se tourna, les arbres se séparèrent et qu'elle entrevit les fenêtres illuminées de la hutte du gardien des clefs et des lieux. Elle avait très envie de courir jusqu'à la porte et à frapper, pour s'effondrer ensuite avec reconnaissance sur le paillasson d'Hagrid : mais Rogue avait déjà rejeté cette idée. D'autre part, si elle essayait de traîner Rogue jusqu'à Poudlard par les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci, ils étaient sûrs d'être intercepté en route, ce qui serait même pire. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'une solution. Si elle pouvait faire sortir Hagrid de sa maison quelques minutes, juste assez longtemps pour utiliser sa cheminée...  
  
La tête de Rogue s'effondra contre son épaule; elle pouvait entendre son souffle lent, peu profond dans son oreille. Si elle ne le mettait pas au chaud bientôt, il passerait en état de choc. Maud réunit ses dernières forces, dirigea sa baguette vers le ciel et cria "Draco praestigium!"  
  
Pour une illusion c'était impressionnant : un dragon argenté-vert sortit de sa baguette magique, étendit les ailes et émit un hurlement mélodieux. De sa cachette derrière le tas de bois, Maud vit l'ombre énorme d'Hagrid cacher la lueur du feu quand il sauta sur ses pieds.  
  
"J'arrive, ma beauté! T'en vas pas - attends moi!"  
  
Un instant plus tard il sortit pesamment sur le pas de la porte, regardant vivement autour dans toutes les directions pour trouver trace de son précieux dragon. Maud donna un petit coup à sa baguette et l'illusoire Vert Gallois libéra un mince jet de flammes, tourna autour de la maison , puis s'éloigna vers la forêt. Captivé, Hagrid le suivit.  
  
Maud attendit que le demi-géant ait disparu parmi les arbres et que les sons de sa marche dans le sous-bois s'estompent . Alors, serrant toujours maladroitement Rogue, effondré, contre elle, elle peina vers la hutte.  
  
Cependant, à peine avait -elle poussé la porte , que le chien massif d'Hagrid se leva en aboyant. Maud serra Rogue convulsivement, épouvantée par la réalisation soudaine qu'ils devaient tous les deux sentir le sang; mais après ce premier grondement effrayant, Crocdur les renifla simplement tous les deux avant de se rasseoir.  
  
Rogue avait déjà du venir ici , pensa Maud avec soulagement tout en traînant son mentor sur le seuil. Ou bien ce chien avait un degré peu commun de perspicacité quand il s'agissait de reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis. De toute façon, Crocdur sembla satisfait : même quand elle dut le pousser , le chien n'offrit aucune résistance.  
  
Hagrid avait fait un énorme feu, qui remplissait la maison entière de chaleur. En s'approchant de la flamme, Maud sentit ses doigts engourdis et ses orteils commencer à lui faire mal. Cela et la fatigue, la rendaient maladroite : elle trébucha devant le foyer avant de se rattraper et lâcha Rogue sans cérémonie sur le plancher.  
  
Mais même alors son mentor ne tressaillit même pas, se tourna seulement sur le dos et ne bougea plus. Ses cheveux étaient un embrouillement complexe de glace et de sang, sa peau avait la couleur d'os. Seuls les faibles mouvements de sa respiration la rassuraient en lui disant qu'il était toujours vivant.  
  
Il était si froid, elle pensa frénétiquement. Plus que tout elle voulait saisir une pile de couvertures et se coucher à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici : Hagrid pouvait revenir à tout moment. Elle se leva de sa position accroupie, dirigea ses mains le long du manteau de la cheminée.  
  
Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour trouver la boite de poudre de cheminette, bien que le couvercle soit poussiéreux et qu'elle semble être peu souvent utilisée. Comme Umbridge surveillait les feux, ceci était risqué; mais Maud ne pouvait voir aucune alternative. De plus, le Ministère était certainement plus inquiet au sujet de personnes utilisant le réseau de Cheminette pour des communications illicites hors de Poudlard que pour un simple voyage interne?  
  
Prenant une poignée de la poussière scintillante, elle la jeta dans le feu. Puis, pendant que les flammes viraient au vert avec un grondement, elle se baissa et lança le bras mou de Rogue autour de ses épaules.  
  
"Chambre du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard," dit-elle, aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait et fit un pas en avant.  
  
Il y eut un assaut momentané de chaleur, suivit par le tunnel sombre et familier du voyage par poudre de cheminette. Une longue ligne de grilles passa devant d'elle à une vitesse grisante et puis vint un heurt soudain et elle tomba en avant, hors d'un foyer froid et étrange dans une pièce également peu familière.  
  
À côté d'elle, Rogue s'agita nerveusement, murmurant quelque chose d'inintelligible. "Tout va bien," lui chuchota-t-elle. "Vous êtes chez vous à présent. Je suis là. Tout va bien."  
  
La chambre de Rogue était un lieu austère : méticuleusement propre, bien meublé et certainement adéquat pour son but, mais en aucun cas attirant ou accueillant. Cependant, le lit semblait assez confortable. Avec un dernier effort Maud l'y souleva et arrangea les oreillers et les couvertures autour de lui du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Il y avait un lavabo à côté de l'unique fenêtre étroite et l'eau dans la cruche semblait fraîche. Avec un mot et un coup de sa baguette elle la réchauffa, puis porta le pichet légèrement fumant vers son chevet et commença, très soigneusement, à laver la saleté du visage de Rogue et de ses cheveux. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver la source du sang qui l'avait tellement alarmée : une longue entaille de quelques centimètre dans son cuir chevelu, juste derrière la tempe. Cependant c'était moins profond qu'elle avait craint, et la plupart du saignement s'était arrêté.  
  
Soigneusement elle retira les couvertures qui couvraient Rogue, cherchant d'autres blessures. Ses robes étaient souillées en plusieurs endroits, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si les tâches sombres étaient du sang ou de la boue ou juste de l'humidité. Bien, se dit-elle, de toute façon il ne porterait pas exactement ces vêtements à nouveau . Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'empara des robes de Rogue au niveau de sa gorge et les déchira pour les ouvrir.  
  
Un instant plus tard son poignet était prisonnier d'une poigne de fer froid et une voix dit, faible et enrouée de douleur, mais néanmoins tout à fait distincte, "Je ne pense pas."  
  
Elle sursauta, la chaleur lui montant au visage. "Vous êtes blessé-"  
  
"Des contusions. Une côte fêlée." Il inspira profondément, en frissonnant, grimaça et laissa échapper son souffle. "Ou deux. Pas plus."  
  
"Mais vos robes - le sang-"  
  
"Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air." Il leva une main vers sa tempe, tressaillit lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la chair à nu. "Par contre cela- "  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha plus près, essayant de voir si ses pupilles étaient inégales, mais il était dur de le dire dans cette lumière incertaine. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, scintillant de noir; ils l'observaient sans expression. "Vous souvenez-vous comment vous vous êtes blessé à la tête ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Pas ... pour l'instant."  
  
Maud se rassit sur ses talons. "Vous n'avez pas arrêté perdre connaissance et quand j'ai essayé de vous déplacer pour la première fois, vous avez vomi." Rogue bougea les épaules, comme s'il était sur le point de se lever : elle mit une main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir. Sa peau était poisseuse . "Ne bougez pas."  
  
Il cligna des yeux. Ses pupilles étaient inégales, elle le voyait à présent. Et il semblait ahuri, ce qui était un autre mauvais signe. Dans des conditions ordinaires Rogue avait un esprit acéré comme un poignard et une langue non moins pointue, mais maintenant cela lui prenait plusieurs secondes pour répondre. "Mlle Maugrey," dit-il. "Avez-vous jamais été une enfant?"  
  
"Demandez ça à mon oncle."  
  
Rogue sembla y réfléchir. "Je le ferai," dit-il. "La prochaine fois. S'il y en a une. Ce qui est peu probable."  
  
Ce serait un discours laconique et énigmatique venant de la plupart des patients, mais pour Rogue c'était dangereusement proche de bavardage. Maud mit une main sur son front. "Reposez-vous", dit-elle. "Ne parlez pas. Je vais vous concocter quelque chose pour votre commotion cérébrale; je serai juste à côté si vous avez besoin de moi."  
  
"A côté." Un demi-sourire vacilla à travers sa bouche. "Mademoiselle Groggins aurait quelque chose à dire de cela."  
  
"Mademoiselle Groggins," dit Maud avec plus d'acidité que d'habitude , "peut aller se faire pendre."  
  
Rogue ne répondit pas. Elle lui donna un regard perçant, inquiet, mais ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, alors elle se leva et alla vers la cheminée. Les elfes de maison avaient laissé une pile suffisante de bois : elle eut seulement à pointer sa baguette et murmurer "Incendio".  
  
Du thé noir fort comme base, pensa-t-elle en regardant monter les flammes , avec une goutte de jaune d'?uf de runespoor si elle pouvait en trouver. De la Valériane pour l'état de choc, mais pas trop. Du prodigiosa pour le mal de tête, du ginseng pour le garder éveillé et du cardère pour ces côtes. Et puis de la pâte de camphre pour mettre sur ses coupures et ses égratignures...  
  
Comme elle s'y attendait, la plupart des ingrédients qu'elle voulait étaient dans les armoires de Rogue et il n'était pas dur de remplacer les autres. Jetant un coup d'?il derrière elle à intervalles régulier pour s'assurer que son patient était toujours éveillé, elle finit de lui préparer son thé et le lui apporta .  
  
"Pouvez-vous vous asseoir ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
Rogue ne dit rien, alors elle posa une main sur son bras. Il tremblait toujours, et ce n'était pas étonnant : même avec les couvertures et un bon feu grondant, ces chiffons humides qu'il portait ne lui faisaient aucun bien. Un instant Maud débattit l'opportunité de lui parler : puis prenant un décision soudaine elle posa le thé sur la table de nuit, lui tourna le dos et jeta rapidement trois sorts par dessus son épaule . Rogue émit un bruit outragé, mais quand elle osa se retourner à nouveau, il était couché sur le dos avec les couvertures autour de ses épaules et les lambeaux restants de ses robes étaient entassés dans le lavabo.  
  
"Arrêtez de vous plaindre," lui dit-elle sévèrement. "Que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire, vous violer ?"  
  
Quelque chose de la vieille étincelle revint dans les yeux de Rogue. Avec un effort il se tourna vers elle et se leva sur un coude, étendant la main pour prendre la tasse qu'elle lui offrait. "Si cette remarque était sensé m'humilier," dit-il, buvant précautionneusement à petits coups le thé chaud, "vous devrez faire un peu plus d'efforts."  
  
Maud mit du camphre sur sa tempe, le faisant tressaillir - ou peut-être c'était juste le goût du thé. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais vouloir vous humilier," dit-elle. "Le Ciel sait que vous ne m'avez jamais fait une telle chose ... que vous ne m'avez jamais menti, ni manipulée..."  
  
"Je ne vous ai jamais menti." Sa voix était toujours rauque, mais elle avait une férocité qui l'étonna. "Et si je m'abstenais parfois d'expliquer la vérité tout entière , je vous donnais toujours les moyens de découvrir la vérité par vous-même."  
  
"Comme m'envoyer à la bibliothèque pour apprendre l'alphabet hébreu ?" Maud fit glisser les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille, commença à enduire de camphre une longue éraflure de son côté . "J'ai apprécié, merci."  
  
"Maud ..." commença-t-il et puis s'arrêta. D'un ton étrangement changé il demanda, "Où est Athéna ?"  
  
Ses doigts arrêtèrent de bouger. Elle avala, sentant réapparaître un chagrin trop longtemps nié. "Elle est morte."  
  
"Alors..." Il rétrécit ses yeux, comme pour essayer de la voir plus clairement. "Comment pouvez-vous voir ?"  
  
"Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué le ..." commença-t-elle à dire , et puis cela la frappa.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun hibou sur son épaule, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas même été avec elle lorsqu'elle avait mis son manteau pour sortir. Il devait être resté dans la volière quand elle était sortie en courant par la porte, laissant George trop abasourdi pour la poursuivre . Et elle avait été trop occupée à sauver Rogue, avec tous les dangers et les difficultés, pour le remarquer.  
  
"Je peux voir," chuchota-t-elle, le croyant à peine et puis soudainement ses émotions embrouillées furent trop pour elle et elle commença à pleurer, des sanglots énormes secouant son corps entier, sa vision nouvellement découverte nageant dans une tache floue pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. 


	5. Reste et Attends

Titre: Risques personnels version remaniée 10/2003 Chapitre : Reste et Attends (5/7) Auteur: R. J. Anderson Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com Categorie: Drama/Angst Mots clefs: Rogue, Maugrey, cinquième année, après la coupe de feu (Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre Maud devait s'être endormie en pleurant, parce que quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux le feu avait diminué et une lune sans nuages brillait par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur elle et sa joue et ses mains étaient appuyées contre quelque chose de chaud qui montait et descendait avec un rythme lent, stable; cela lui prit un moment de clignement d'yeux désorienté avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était Rogue.  
  
Maud se redressa comme un ressort, horrifiée par la pensée qu'elle devait être restée couchée sur sa poitrine pendant des heures et qu'il n'avait rien dit - avait-il glissé dans le coma pendant qu'elle dormait ? Mais un regard sur son visage la rassura. Ses yeux étaient toujours à demi ouverts, mais ils scintillaient avec une intelligence retrouvée et lorsqu'elle se déplaçait ils la suivaient sans hésitation.  
  
"Les côtes cassées sont sur le côté gauche," dit-il, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. "Autrement je me serais plaint. Fort et en couleurs, en fait."  
  
Sa peau était chaude maintenant, lisse et veloutée. Il sentait le camphre, au lieu du sang et les blessures de sa poitrine semblaient moins irritées. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Vivant. Conscient. Ces deux choses étant une amélioration distincte pour laquelle vous avez ma gratitude." Il fit une pause, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. "Bien que vous devriez être consciente que je ne plaisantais pas en enlevant des points à Serpentard."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
Un sourcil sombre se souleva. "Aucune protestation ? Aucun argument ?"  
  
"Non." Elle glissa ses mains le long de sa poitrine, remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et s'assit. "J'ai enfreint les règles de Poudlard , après tout. Je ne l'ai pas fait à la légère, mais je l'ai fait néanmoins. Et à cette heure beaucoup de gens doivent savoir que j'étais hors du château après l'heure - si vous n'aviez pas enlevé ces points, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Alors..." Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je devrai juste en supporter les conséquences."  
  
"Les conséquences qui vous affectent personnellement sont une chose : les conséquences qui affectent votre Maison tout entière en sont une autre." Il rétrécit les yeux. "Vos camarades Serpentards ne vous pardonneront probablement pas après cela."  
  
Ce n'était pas une pensée plaisante, mais cependant Maud dût sourire. "Auraient-ils préféré que je sauve leur place au classement en vous laissant mourir ?"  
  
"Ils n'en sauront rien."  
  
"Non," accorda-t-elle, regardant le feu. Puis, plus doucement, "Non, ils ne le sauront pas. Mais moi je le saurai."  
  
Il y eut une longue pause. Alors il dit, avec une urgence soudaine et peu habituelle, "Maud".  
  
Sa voix était comme le miel et le tonnerre. Effrayé, elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'intensité de son regard emporta son souffle.  
  
"Ce que je veux savoir est," dit-elle en tremblant avant qu'il ne puisse parler, "qui perd quand vous transgressez les règles ?"  
  
Il accepta l'interruption avec un sourire désabusé. "Touché, Mlle Maugrey. La réponse, bien sûr, est le Professeur Dumbledore. Ce qui est précisément pourquoi je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire."  
  
"Je vois," dit Maud. Sa gorge était sèche. "Et cela explique l'incident avec la plume, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Il étendit le bras, repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Maud. "C'était ... contestable, je l'admets. Mais cela n'était pas fait sans bonne raison."  
  
Elle savait, ou du moins pensait savoir, ce qu'il voulait dire. "Si votre intention était de vous assurer que je penserais à vous et que j'attendrais avec inquiétude votre retour," dit-elle, "me faire remuer votre potion toutes les cinq heures aurait été amplement suffisant. Et à propos, j'espère que ce n'était rien de dangereux, parce que je pense qu'elle doit être en train de déborder à cette heure."  
  
"A cette heure," dit Rogue, "elle se sera transformée en colle blanche. Ce n'est pas grave." Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"  
  
Maud avait presque oublié la contusion. "Je ... je me suis battue avec Muriel. Je..."  
  
"Vous avez peur." Il recula sa main. "Qu'avez-vous fait ?"  
  
C'était fini. Son sang-froid s'effondra et les mots vinrent en désordre. "Ce que vous avez fait, est plutôt la question! Muriel m'a raconté une de ses histoires stupides et j'ai pensé que cette fois, elle savait vraiment quelque chose - qu'elle nous avait vu faire la Potion de Dissolution, qu'elle avait vu ... ce que vous avez fait. Et lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu tort, je m'étais.vous avais. déjà trahi. Elle a menacé de vous faire mettre à la porte et j'ai dû - j'ai employé - je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment considéré comme mal, mais je le déteste-"  
  
"Vous lui avez jeté le sort Oubliettes." Sa voix était plate.  
  
Elle acquiesça misérablement.  
  
"Votre oncle vous a-t-il dit ce que je pense de ce sort ? Il le saurait."  
  
"Oui." Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à avouer, il était dur de s'arrêter. "Il croyait ... il craignait ... que mon dégoût pour lui venait de vous."  
  
Rogue rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. "Ce vieux chien soupçonneux! Pas étonnant qu'il ait été si furieux."  
  
"Ce n'est pas drôle," protesta Maud. "Avez-vous une idée de-" Elle s'arrêta. "Furieux ? Quand ?"  
  
"Quand je lui ai parlé il y a quelques heures," dit Rogue et se recoucha contre les oreillers.  
  
Pendant un instant Maud le fixa simplement, ahurie. Puis elle dit, "Ne me dites pas que c'est lui qui vous a fait cela." Alastor Maugrey avait toujours été aimable avec sa nièce, mais en général il n'était pas réputé pour être tolérant. Si Rogue l'avait attrapé au mauvais moment, s'était approché de lui d'une mauvaise manière-  
  
"Pas tout , non. Il a réussi à me donner quelques coups solides avant que je ne sois capable de raisonner avec lui : mais alors il avait quelque provocation."  
  
Il fit une pause, savourant évidemment le moment et Maud résista à peine à la forte envie de l'étrangler. Au lieu de cela, elle prit la tasse de la table de nuit et alla au chaudron pour la remplir à nouveau. "Quelle sorte de provocation ?" demanda-t-elle, choisissant des fioles et des bouteilles de l'étagère et ajoutant plus d'ingrédients au thé. Il avait besoin d'une autre dose à présent et si tout allait bien cela le tiendrait suffisamment alerte pour finir de raconter l'histoire. L'histoire entière.  
  
Rogue attendit qu'elle lui ait rapporté la tasse et qu'ait repris sa place à son chevet avant de répondre. "Suffisamment de provocation. Pendant qu'il était dehors au pub pour dîner, j'ai déposé quelques ordures juste devant sa porte , qu'il a naturellement ramassées à son retour."  
  
"Vous avez déplacé mon oncle par Portoloin ?" Elle était simultanément admirative et atterrée. Les portoloins non enregistrés n'étaient pas seulement dangereux et difficile à créer - si Rogue avait cette compétence, il l'avait probablement apprise de Voldemort-- mais le Ministère aurait la baguette de tout sorcier qui serait attrapé à en faire un. Et bien qu'Alastor Maugrey maintienne sa maison sous la garde d'un formidable étalage de détecteurs magiques d'ennemis et de sorts protecteurs, le plan de Rogue l'aurait pris totalement par surprise: car aucune des précautions de Fol Oeil ne pouvait le prévenir contre quelqu'un qui agissait sans mauvaise intention.  
  
Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'avait pas d'importance particulière. "J'avais besoin de lui parler en privé, et je ne voyais aucune meilleure alternative. Bien sûr, à peine était-il parvenu à l'emplacement - un champ confortablement éloigné - qu'il a sauté à la conclusion que j'avais été envoyé pour le tuer et il a agi en conséquence. Votre oncle se bat comme le diable, à propos."  
  
"Je sais," dit Maud, avec une certaine satisfaction sinistre.  
  
"Nous avons passé quelque temps à illuminer la campagne, tandis qu'il calomniait délicatement mon intelligence, ma généalogie et mes habitudes personnelles. Cependant, finalement il s'est aperçu que je ne retournait pas le feu. Cela lui a pris quelque temps pour se calmer, mais enfin il a consenti à arrêter de lancer des sorts et à écouter ce que j'avais à dire."  
  
"Qui était ?"  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils en regardant le thé qu'il buvait, comme si quelque chose le rendait perplexe. "Plusieurs choses,"dit-il enfin. "Pour commencer, je lui ai donné quelque information sur les activités actuelles de certains Mangemorts que je savais qui l'intéresseraient et qu'il pourrait confirmer par ses propres sources. Votre oncle est en théorie à la retraite, mais il n'a évidemment aucune intention de quitter le champ de bataille." Un instant, il sembla presque reconnaissant. Puis sa voix reprit son vieux ton sardonique et il continua, "Je m'attends entièrement à ce qu'il parte un jour dans une flamme de gloire avec sa jambe de bois, pulvérisant sans aucun doute plusieurs blocs d'architecture avec lui.  
  
"En tout cas, j'ai alors fait appel à sa vanité en lui demandant de m'aider à mettre en scène un petit spectacle pour mes compagnons Mangemorts , certains d'entre eux ne semblant pas entièrement convaincus de mon allégeance à Voldemort. J'ai suggéré, obliquement, que vous seriez plus en sécurité si ma loyauté n'était pas soupçonnée et après qu'il ait exprimé l'avis qu'il avait de moi en langue encore plus colorée et inventive, il fut d'accord.  
  
"Nous avons discuté quelques autres questions et semblions progresser, quand arriva Parnaby, un des Mangemorts dont j'avais parlé . Il m'avait suivi à la dérobée depuis que je m'étais heurté à lui dans le chemin des embrumes ce matin là, espérant sans doute que je ne fasse quelque chose de déloyal qu'il puisse rapporter à Voldemort. Malheureusement, il a choisi juste ce moment-là pour décider que j'étais vraiment du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout, et m'a félicité pour mon intelligence pour avoir capturé le célèbre Maugrey Fol Oeil et m'a supplié de lui faire l'honneur de le laisser le tuer."  
  
Les mains de Maud volèrent vers sa bouche.  
  
"J'étais juste sur le point de lui expliquer que je pensais que Voldemort aimerait avoir ce plaisir, mais votre oncle m'a devancé en nous faisant sauter tous les deux avec un sort plutôt efficace et s'est éloigné en boitant. Parnaby a récupéré avant que je ne l'aie fait : il l'a poursuivi et les deux d'entre eux n'y allaient pas avec des pincettes quand j'ai été forcé d'intervenir."  
  
Il fit une pause alors, son regard fixe s'obscurcissant. "Bien sûr, après cela Parnaby n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre de quel côté j'étais . Et sachant qu'il était en infériorité numérique, il s'est battu avec tout ce qu'il avait, désespéré de prendre au moins un d'entre nous avec lui. Il ... a presque réussi."  
  
"Votre tête..." La voix de Maud était un chuchotement. "c'était lui ?"  
  
Rogue eut un rire court. "Il m'a lancé une roche tandis que j'essayais d'esquiver un de ses sorts. Pas très sophistiqué, mais certainement efficace." Il leva une main vers sa tempe, comme pour toucher la blessure; puis il sembla préférer ne pas le faire et la laissa retomber. "J'aurais dû me souvenir il avait été Poursuiveur quand il était à Poudlard, mais j'étais ... quelque peu distrait sur le moment."  
  
"Alors finalement..." Elle se racla la gorge. "Parnaby a été capturé ?"  
  
"Oh, non." Le visage de Rogue était sinistre. "Tué".  
  
Les doigts de Maud se crispèrent lentement dans sa paume. Une partie d'elle voulait demander qui avait commis le meurtre; mais le reste décida qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.  
  
Rogue continua d'un ton plus vif, "Je savais que Voldemort enverrait quelqu'un pour enquêter et ni votre oncle, ni moi ne voulaient être là quand cela arriverait. Nous avons tous les deux transplané au loin en hâte, lui chez lui et moi sur le bord lointain de la Forêt Interdite, qui était bien sûr le plus près possible de Poudlard..." Il haussa les épaules. "Vous savez le reste."  
  
Maud secoua la tête. "Vous avez de la chance de ne pas vous être Désartibulé, en plus de tout le reste. Depuis combien de temps rampiez-vous dans la forêt avant que je ne vous trouve ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas." Pour la première fois il semblait incertain et il jeta de nouveau un coup d'?il à sa tasse . "Pas si longtemps que ça, ou je serais mort de froid, mais cela m'a semblé des heures avant qu'Athéna ne vienne avec votre message ... qui était, bien sûr, très réconfortant. 'Où êtes vous ? ' Pas exactement sentimental, mais au moins cela m'a donné quelque chose à quoi penser tant que j'étais conscient."  
  
Elle rougit. "Je devais écrire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'une note qu'Athéna puisse porter pour pouvoir voir où vous étiez."  
  
Ses sourcils se soulevèrent. "Vous avez employé votre liaison visuelle avec elle pour découvrir mon emplacement ? C'était inventif. Je me demande pourquoi personne n'a pensé à faire de même auparavant ?"  
  
"Je suis sûre que quelqu'un y a pensé, mais cela marche seulement pour des distances courtes. Et dans la plupart des cas cela ne marcherait probablement pas du tout." Elle fit une pause, avalant la boule dans sa gorge. "Athéna avait comme fait partie de moi pendant treize ans. Le lien que nous avions était ... spécial."  
  
"Je sais." Cette fois il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son ton.  
  
"Elle était vieille et n'était pas habituée à beaucoup d'exercice. J'aurais dû savoir que son c?ur était faible." Maud pencha la tête, luttant contre une nouvelle montée de chagrin. "J'aurais dû le savoir."  
  
La main de Rogue recouvrit la sienne, la saisit fermement. "Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous blamer, Maud. Sans moi-" Alors il s'arrêta et dit d'une voix étrange et tendue, "Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce thé ?"  
  
Elle fut déconcertée. "Quoi?"  
  
"Vous avez mis une plume de Jobberknoll dans mon thé." Il avait l'air abasourdi.  
  
Avec un effort elle garda une expression calme, s'assit dans la chaise. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous penseriez une telle chose."  
  
Il jeta la tasse au loin avec une malédiction : elle vola en éclats contre le mur. Alors, comme elle le regardait fixement, il commença à rire : un rire las, sans joie qui ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre les oreillers, épuisé. "D'accord, Mlle Maugrey," il haleta. "Je semble être à votre merci. Que voulez-vous savoir ?"  
  
Des pensées sauvages se poursuivirent dans sa tête et pendant un instant elle fut écrasée par le nombre de possibilités. Mais la première question qui sortit de la bouche de Maud fut, perversement, celle qu'elle avait presque oublié :  
  
"Pourquoi haïssez-vous Harry Potter ?"  
  
Pendant un instant Rogue resta très calme et elle se demanda s'il répondrait du tout. Alors il dit, lentement, "Haïr n'est pas le mot que je choisirais. Je trouve le comportement de ce garçon extrèmement irritant, sa famille écoeurante et son attitude méprisable, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon opinion au sujet - d'autres personnes ." Sur le dernier mot ses yeux devinrent soudain sauvages, et elle se demanda à qui il pouvait penser: puis il continua"Je dirai cela, cependant. "  
  
"Pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort, des sorciers et des sorcières se sont battus et ont donné leur sang et leur vie; ils ont perdu des maisons, des êtres aimés, la santé et la raison; ils ont exécuté des actes incroyables d'héroïsme et de sacrifice de soi. Mais dans les annales de l'histoire des sorciers, qui reçoit le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort ? Ce maudit Harry Potter." Pendant un instant sa voix perdit sa douceur et elle entendit un rythme plus lourd, moins cultivé au-dessous : puis il sembla revenir à lui et continua comme auparavant.  
  
"Un enfant en armes n'a aucun droit d'être appelé un héros. Potter ne savait rien, n'a rien fait. Il était simplement présent quand Voldemort a fait une erreur de calcul fatale. Et il est encore gâté et loué, même par les enfants de ceux qui ont souffert le plus, comme s'il avait accompli quelque chose de grand. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter."  
  
"Mais-" Maud était consternée. "Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry. Pourquoi le punir pour cela ?"  
  
"Ce n'était jamais mon intention de punir Potter pour l'accident de sa naissance. Je, l'ai cependant évalué pour voir ce dont il était fait - de qui me mène à ma deuxième raison." Il respira à fond, grimaça de douleur à cause de ses côtes. "Comme son défunt père, Potter montre une tendance dangereuse à se comporter comme s'il était invincible, invulnérable et d'une façon ou d'une autre au-dessus des règles qui lient les simples mortels . Et je ne tolèrerais pas cette sorte de sottise ." Les muscles de sa mâchoire se durcirent. "Potter peut se considérer comme maltraité, mais s'il le savait seulement, je lui fais une faveur. Son père James était si populaire auprès des étudiants et des enseignants, de la même façon , tant admiré pour son intelligence ,son charme et son habileté au Quidditch, si entouré et si soutenu par des amis loyaux-" sa voix traîna sarcastiquement sur le dernier mot - "qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de comprendre combien il était ordinaire, vulnérable . Et à la fin, c'est cette confiance qui l'a tué."  
  
"Donc vous essayez en réalité de sauver la vie d'Harry ?" Elle essaya de retenir le scepticisme de sa voix, mais il transparaissait néanmoins. "Cela ne semble pas une très bonne façon de le faire. Plus vous vous jetez durement sur lui, moins il vous trouve raisonnable."  
  
"Peut-être. Mais il n'apprendra pas en étant caliné et loué, non plus-- même si je pouvais rassembler l'hypocrisie nécessaire pour le faire. Et sa colère contre moi, aussi juvénile qu'elle puisse être, pourrait le conduire à l'excellence. De telles choses... sont déjà arrivées."  
  
Elle décida de laisser ça passer et changea le sujet. "D'accord, alors, pourquoi êtes-vous si dur avec les élèves qui enfreignent les règles? Je sais qu'en tant qu'enseignant vous devez soutenir les règles dans une certaine mesure, mais-"  
  
"L'Anarchie commence quand vous commencez à croire que les seules lois qui vous lient sont celles avec lesquelles vous êtes d'accord. Il y a peu de distance entre cela et devenir votre propre loi." Il la regarda d'égal à égal. "Avez-vous déjà vu l'anarchie ? Moi oui. D'abord cela semble vous libérer, mais finalement cela devient ennuyeux et vous désirez un retour à l'ordre. Mais ayant rejeté la morale, la seule loi qui peut vous tenir est la loi de force brutale. C'était ce que Voldemort représentait. Représente."  
  
Maud était silencieuse, pesant ses mots. Enfin elle dit, "Mais si je n'avais pas transgressé les règles de Poudlard ce soir, qu'est-ce qui vous serait arrivé ?"  
  
"Ce n'était pas de l'anarchie, Maud. Vous avez simplement mis de côté une loi moindre pour une plus grande. La chose importante était que finalement, la loi que vous avez voulu suivre n'était pas une loi de votre propre invention, vous ne l'avez fait non plus pour votre propre intérêt. Malheureusement-" Sa bouche eut un tic. "Tous les élèves ne comprennent pas cette distinction. Ce qui est pourquoi les règles de Poudlard doivent toujours être maintenues et chaque infraction, indépendamment de la raison derrière elle, doit être punie en conséquence."  
  
Maud pouvait penser à plusieurs exceptions que Rogue avait faites à ce principe, particulièrement en ce qui concernait le Quidditch ou certains Serpentards aux bonnes connections, mais elle acquiesça.  
  
"Le professeur Dumbledore peut être charitable s'il le choisit," dit Rogue. "Je ne suis pas habitué au fait de montrer de l'indulgence ... ni à en recevoir."  
  
La rugosité de sa voix la fit lever la tête, soudainement inquiète. Il semblait épuisé, elle comprit : il y avait des ombres noires sous ses yeux et les lignes autour de sa bouche s'étaient approfondies. Plus que tout, il avait besoin de se reposer et elle le faisait défendre sa philosophie de vie.  
  
"Dormez," dit-elle, mettant une main sur son front. "Vous n'avez pas perdu connaissance depuis au moins trois heures maintenant; le danger doit être passé. Je serai ici si vous avez besoin de moi."  
  
"Oh, allez, Mlle Maugrey." Il eut un faible sourire railleur . "Vous devez avoir plus de questions que cela. Vous feriez mieux de les poser maintenant : vous n'aurez pas une nouvelle chance comme celle-là ."  
  
"Ah bon ?" Elle se leva de sa chaise, et alla ramasser les fragments brisés de la tasse qu'il avait jetée. "Je ne pense pas que cela soit si dur. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de vous attraper dans une humeur à faire des confidences et de vous laisser prétendre que j'ai mis une plume de Jobberknoll dans votre thé."  
  
Rogue se leva sur ses coudes. "Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez menti-"  
  
"Pour emprunter une expression, je ne vous ai jamais menti. J'ai simplement suivi votre exemple, comme n'importe quel bon apprenti doit faire et je me suis abstenue de dire la vérité."  
  
Pendant un instant encore il continua à la regarder fixement, incrédule : puis il retomba contre les oreillers et rit, le premier rire véritable, spontané qu'elle ait entendu de lui de toute la nuit. Elle observa avec une fascination silencieuse comme il gloussait - un son inopinément chaud, guttural pour un homme si réservé habituellement- et les traits durs de son visage se détendirent, le faisant sembler beaucoup plus jeune. C'était presque, elle pensa, comme regarder qui Rogue pourrait avoir été, ou pourrait être encore un jour, dans un monde sans Voldemort.  
  
"Maud," il dit quand il put parler, "Venez ici. S'il vous plaît."  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Rogue dire s'il vous plaît à quelqu'un. Elle reposa les morceaux de faïence et revint à son chevet.  
  
"Dites-moi," dit-il. Le sourire s'effaça et ses yeux tenaient les siens, à un même niveau et sans cligner. "La vérité, toute la vérité : m'aimez-vous ?"  
  
Son c?ur se retourna comme un sablier et le temps s'arrêta. M'aimez-vous ? C'était une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il pose, pas avec tant de mots. Et elle n'avait jamais imaginé devoir lui dire la réponse. Et pourtant, à ce moment là, toutes les émotions et pensées emmêlées de la semaine passée semblèrent se dénouer, et sa réponse vint sans plus besoin de réfléchir:  
  
"Vous n'êtes pas du tout aimable," dit-elle, lui rendant son regard fixe avec une stabilité qu'elle ne ressentait pas. "Vous êtes sarcastique et autoritaire et à un degré exaspérant indirect; vous mettez de la graisse dans vos cheveux et teintez vos dents en jaunes pour des raisons que je ne peux pas comprendre; vous semblez n'avoir aucune vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard et personne ne semble avoir confiance en vous, à part Dumbledore; vous m'avez aveuglée quand j'avais quatre ans et auriez pu par mégarde m'ensorceler aussi, une possibilité qui m'a causé quelque sérieuse consternation ... et oui, je vous aime. Non pas parce que vous m'avez fait vous aimer - je le sais maintenant, même si mon oncle ne le sait pas - ou parce que je voulais vous aimer, mais parce que j'ai choisi de vous aimer et parce que je sais que vous avez besoin que je vous aime, que vous soyez prêt à l'admettre ou non."  
  
Elle finit la dernière phrase à la hâte, à bout de souffle et resta debout en attendant que le couperet tombe. Il pourrait la faire partir maintenant, s'il le voulait : et étant donné sa détermination d'obéir aux règles, il le ferait probablement. Il l'avait testée avec une plume de griffon et elle avait échoué; il avait mis sa vie dans ses mains et elle avait refusé de la prendre. Si ce qu'il voulait d'elle était une froide façade et une manière d'être impitoyable qui lui ressemblait, il devrait chercher ailleurs : Maud savait ce qu'elle était maintenant et elle n'était pas une extension de Rogue. Elle ne le serait d'ailleurs jamais .  
  
Rogue acquiesça lentement, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça. "Merci," dit-il. "Et maintenant, puis-je vous demander de me faire une petite faveur ?"  
  
Maud respira à fond. "Oui".  
  
"Cela vous ennuierait-il de vous pousser un peu, pour que je puisse parler au professeur Dumbledore ?"  
  
Pendant un instant Maud le regarda fixement, incapable de croire ses oreilles. Puis, très lentement, elle se retourna .  
  
Dumbledore était debout tranquillement derrière elle, ses mains pliées dans les manches de ses robes étoilées. Ses yeux semblaient las derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et sa bouche était grave. "Il est très tard, Mlle Maugrey," dit-il. "Ou peut-être je dois dire, très tôt. Je pense que vous avez une explication ?" 


	6. Pour empêcher cette rumeur

Titre: Risques personnels version modifiée 10/2003 Chapitre 6 : Pour empêcher cette rumeur (6/7) Auteur: R. J. Anderson Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com Categorie: Drama/Angst Mots clefs: Rogue, Maugrey, cinquième année, après la coupe de feu (Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
Pendant que Dumbledore la regardait sobrement, Maud se sentit passer du chaud au froid et du blanc au rose subitement. Il devait avoir entendu la réponse qu'elle avait donnée à Rogue : son seul espoir était qu'il avait aussi entendu la question. Autrement, elle aurait l'air d'avoir fait irruption ici au beau milieu de la nuit pour jurer un amour éternel - une pensée plus humiliante que tout ce que Muriel pourrait probablement inventer.  
  
"Je-" elle commença à dire, mais Rogue fut plus rapide.  
  
"Directeur," dit-il, "je prends la pleine responsabilité de .l'irrégularité de la situation. Mlle Maugrey m'a sauvé la vie ce soir et sa présence était seulement due à ses compétences médicales, je vous assure."  
  
Sa voix sonnait, pensa Maud avec surprise, presque inquiète. Elle jeta un coup d'?il derrière elle à Rogue, vit la tension sur son visage, le regard implorant peu familier dans ses yeux.  
  
"Je vous crois, Severus," dit Dumbledore doucement. "Cependant, maintenant que je suis ici, je pense qu'il serait mieux que Mlle Maugrey -"  
  
"Ne me faites pas partir."  
  
Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et elle rougit de nouveau lorsque les deux hommes la regardèrent. "C'est juste," dit-elle, "que je ne peux pas - je dois savoir-"  
  
Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule. "J'étais sur le point de dire, qu'il serait mieux que vous vous poussiez légèrement pour me permettre de voir ce que je peux faire pour Severus. Il devra donner des cours dans quelques heures, après tout et cela serait malheureux que quelqu'un doive remarquer ses blessures."  
  
"Oh,"dit-elle faiblement. "Oui, bien sûr."  
  
Dumbledore s'avança, tirant une fiole cristalline de sa manche. Soigneusement, même tendrement, il tourna la tête de Rogue sur le côté pour que l'entaille au-dessus de sa tempe soit visible et laisser tomber une seule goutte de la bouteille sur la blessure laide. "Y a-t-il autre chose ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Des côtes cassées," dit Rogue. "Le reste est de simples contusions et des éraflures - mes robes les cacheront." Le Directeur inclina la tête. "Très bien. Ouvrez votre bouche, Severus," et quand Rogue obéit il versa une autre des gouttes nacrées sur sa langue. Rogue avala et quelque couleur revint sur son visage.  
  
"Maintenant," dit Dumbledore, "je suggère que vous essayiez de dormir un peu. Mlle Maugrey et moi avons à parler."  
  
"Directeur," dit Rogue. "Y avait-il - quelque chose pour moi ?"  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent faiblement dans un sourire. "Je crois que j'ai ce que vous cherchez, oui. Mais cela attendra que vous ne soyez dans une meilleure position pour l'apprécier. Maintenant dormez," et il mit une main sur le front de Rogue. Quand il la retira un moment plus tard, les yeux de Rogue étaient fermés.  
  
"Bien, Mademoiselle Maugrey," dit Dumbledore d'un ton plus vif, prenant son bras et la menant à un siège dans un coin, "tu as eu une soirée mouvementée, à ce que je vois. Mais d'abord..." Il tira un petit objet arrondi de sa manche et le mit dans sa paume.  
  
Maud savait sans regarder ce qu'il lui avait donné. Elle ferma ses doigts autour du corps d'Athéna, caressa doucement les plumes de pierre avant de glisser le petit hibou dans la poche de ses robes. "Professeur", dit-elle. "Où étiez-vous ?"  
  
"J'ai reçu un appel urgent d'un vieil ami," dit Dumbledore. "Je te fais des excuses pour ne pas avoir été là quand tu es venue à mon bureau, mais même moi, je ne peux pas être à deux endroits au même moment ... et j'avais des raisons de croire que Severus serait en de bonnes mains."  
  
"Comment va mon oncle ?"  
  
Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent : il lui donna un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes. "Je vois," dit-il. "Bien, alors, puisque tu sembles connaître la situation presque aussi bien que moi , la réponse est bien. Il était un peu surexcité et avait un superbe assortiment de heurts et des contusions, mais autrement il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé sérieusement."  
  
Maud ferma les yeux de soulagement.  
  
"Nous avons eu une longue conversation , Alastor et moi," dit Dumbledore pensivement. "De même que lui et Severus, je comprends, avant qu'Albert ne les ait interrompus."  
  
"Albert ?"  
  
"Albert Parnaby." Dumbledore soupira. "Une autre jeune vie prometteuse gaspillée au service d'un mauvais maître." Ses yeux se dirigèrent un instant vers la silhouette silencieuse, immobile de Rogue. "Albert était un élève ici il y a quelques années seulement : je le connaissais bien. Son père possède un magasin dans le chemin de embrumes, mais Severus et moi pensions il pourrait encore y avoir de l'espoir..."  
  
Jusqu'à présent, Maud avait vu Parnaby comme un homme d'un certain âge, endurci par des années de service de Voldemort. La réalisation qu'il avait été seulement un peu plus vieux qu'elle et que Rogue lui avait donné des cours de même qu'à elle, secoua son estomac. Comment Rogue s'était-il senti, à devoir le tuer ?  
  
"Il est chanceux que tu ais été avec Severus ce soir," dit Dumbledore tranquillement, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. "Même s'il n'avait pas été blessé, cela n'aurait pas été bon pour lui d'être seul. Mademoiselle Maugrey-"  
  
Elle leva la tête.  
  
"Je ne prétendrai pas ne pas avoir entendu tes paroles lorsque je suis entré. Mais je ne te condamnerai pas non plus pour elles. En fait je suis d'accord avec toi : Severus a besoin d'être aimé. Et si tu as vraiment choisi de l'aimer malgré ses fautes, tu ne peux pas lui faire un cadeau plus grand."  
  
Maud lui fit un sourire blême pour montrer qu'elle appréciait l'encouragement, mais à l'intérieur elle pensait : Nous y voila.  
  
"Et ..." dit Dumbledore pensivement.  
  
Elle se raidit, se préparant au pire.  
  
"... j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il le sait. Soit patiente avec lui, Maud. Il a été seul pendant une longue période de temps et la confiance ne lui vient pas facilement."  
  
D'accord, pensa Maud, c'est pour maintenant.  
  
Mais non. Dumbledore replia ses mains ensemble et s'assit en tripotant ses pouces, et en chantonnant faiblement un air mélancolique. Il était évident, qu'il avait fini ce qu'il était venu dire - mais cela semblait impossible. Où était le cours sur la responsabilité, l'avertissement de l'importance d'une bonne réputation, le rappel sévère des règles de Poudlard ? Obscurément, Maud se sentit trompée.  
  
"Professeur," dit-elle enfin, "je ne suis pas punie ?"  
  
"Penses-tu que tu devrais être ?"  
  
"Et bien ... oui."  
  
Il sourit doucement. "Il arrive que j'ai remarqué à mon retour que Severus avait commis l'acte sans précédent de retirer des points de sa propre maison. Pour le crime de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite après heures - une violation qui semble être commise avec une régularité navrante ces derniers temps - je crois que cinquante points seront plus que suffisant. Bien sûr, il y a la question de..."  
  
Maud retint son souffle.  
  
"... ton sauvetage de Severus. C'était un acte de courage, de fidélité et de sacrifice de soi comme j'en ai rarement vu chez un membre de la Maison Serpentard et s'il n'était pas nécessaire - et s'il n'y avait pas besoin - de tenir les détails de ton héroïsme secrets, j'accorderai volontiers cent points à ton crédit. Mais étant donné la situation..."  
  
Il parlait, pensa Maud avec des yeux vides, comme s'il avait été témoin direct des événements de cette nuit , ou s'il savait au moins l'histoire entière. Mais s'il savait que Rogue avait besoin d'être sauvé, alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même ? Ou au moins aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre ?  
  
Parce que, se répercuta la voix de son oncle dans son esprit, je savais que je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour toi...  
  
Son esprit recula devant cette pensée. Elle la repoussa, se força à faire attention juste à temps pour entendre Dumbledore dire, "Hélas, je crains que tu ne deviennes encore moins populaire parmi tes camarades Serpentards que tu ne l'es déjà ."  
  
"Je ne pense pas que c'est possible," dit Maud.  
  
"Oh, mais si. Après cette nuit tu ne leur feras plus pitié comme auparavant, ils ne trouveront plus tout à fait si commode de t'ignorer. Tu vois - et je crois que tu me pardonneras ce de jeu de mots négligent - tu n'es plus aveugle."  
  
Elle le regarda brusquement; son sourire s'élargit. "Ma chère jeune femme," dit-il, "même si tu n'avais pas laissé Athéna sur le seuil de ma porte, je n'aurais pas pu manquer de le remarquer. Je m'étais demandé qu'il faudrait pour convaincre ton esprit d'accepter ce que ton c?ur savait déjà : maintenant, il semblerait, nous l'avons découvert."  
  
"Je... Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de comprendre."  
  
"Oh, je pense que si, Mademoiselle Maugrey - ou au moins, tu le soupçonnes. Il y a au moins deux explications raisonnables pour lesquelles ta cécité a continué même après que toi et Severus ayez fabriqué votre potion de régénération des nerfs." Il les compta sur ses doigts. "La première était qu'Athéna avait été une partie de toi si longtemps, que c'était impossible pour toi d'imaginer voir sans elle. Tant qu'elle vivait, ton esprit n'accepterait pas de voir autrement."  
  
Elle acquiesça : c'était logique.  
  
"Et l'autre..." Il baissa la voix, l'invitant à continuer.  
  
"Mon oncle pensait savoir." Elle parla doucement, pour que même si Rogue était éveillé, il n'entende pas. "Il croyait que c'était à cause du lien qui s'est formé entre nous - le Professeur Rogue et moi - quand il a sauvé ma vie. Que je lui avait livré ma volonté cette nuit-là et que même maintenant, une partie de moi lui obéissait toujours instinctivement. Donc je ne regagnerais jamais ma vue tant que j'étais avec lui, parce que si je pouvais voir, je - je pourrais devenir un Auror. Et cela voudrait dire le quitter."  
  
Dumbledore la considéra sérieusement sous son long nez courbe. "Le crois- tu ?"  
  
"Pendant quelque temps ... j'ai craint que cela puisse être vrai."  
  
"Et maintenant ?"  
  
Sa bouche se plia dans un sourire triste; lentement, elle secoua la tête. "Même si le Professeur Rogue avait réussi à jeter par mégarde un sort de confiance sur moi quand j'avais quatre ans, les effets n'auraient pas pu durer pendant treize heures, sans parler de treize ans. Et bien que lui devoir la vie m'ait donné un certain ... désir de ... lui montrer ma gratitude d'une façon ou d'une autre, et essayer de payer cette dette ... cela n'a pas changé qui je suis. Les choix que j'ai faits sont les miens. Pas les siens." Elle souleva son menton, regarda fermement derrière Dumbledore vers le lit où Rogue était étendu, son visage curieusement vulnérable dans le sommeil et ses cheveux noirs dégringolant sur l'oreiller. "Je le sais maintenant."  
  
"Bien," dit Dumbledore avec satisfaction.  
  
"De plus," Maud ajouta sans détourner les yeux, "si le Professeur Rogue veut me contrôler, il ne fait pas du très bon travail. Après ce soir, il a autant de dette envers moi que j'en ai jamais eu envers lui ... et je peux voir de nouveau."  
  
Le Directeur tapota son bras, et se mit sur ses pieds avec effort. "Tu as toujours vu plus clairement que tu ne savais, Maud, particulièrement en ce qui concerne Severus. Et puisque de temps en temps tu possèdes aussi une capacité singulière à voir à travers lui, tu pourrais encore être capable de lui apprendre une chose que je ne pourrais jamais ."  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui interrogativement.  
  
"A rire de lui-même." Dumbledore chercha dans sa manche de nouveau, et en tira un rouleau serré de parchemin. " Pourras-tu donner cela à Severus pour moi ? Mes paupières attendent leur inspection de chaque nuit . Aussi bien que les tiennes, j'en suis tout à fait sûr : donc je t'encouragerais à prendre tout le repos que tu pourras avant le lever du soleil."  
  
Maud était stupéfiée. "Professeur - vous me permettez de rester ici ?"  
  
"Je te le permet. Pourvu que tu montres le bon jugement de savoir décider quand partir, comme je m'attends entièrement à ce que tu le fasses, tu constateras que tu es capable de retourner à ton dortoir sans être vue." Il fit une pause, puis ajouta avec des sourcils levés et un scintillement significatif dans son oeil, "Cependant, si tu insistes à accompagner Severus au petit déjeuner, je ne serai pas responsable des conséquences."  
  
L'idée d'elle avançant rapidement dans la Grande Salle au bras de Rogue, aux regards incrédules fixés sur eux de ses camarades d'étude, était si absurde que Maud étouffa un rire. "Je m'en souviendrai," dit-elle. "Merci, Directeur."  
  
"Mlle Maugrey," il la salua gravement, soulevant son chapeau et partit.  
  
Maud attendit que la porte ne se soit fermée avant de regarder le parchemin dans ses mains. Que-est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Pendant un moment fou elle lutta avec l'impulsion de l'ouvrir : mais son meilleur jugement l'emporta et elle posa le rouleau de côté. Alors, tranquillement, elle tira sa chaise jusqu'au bout du lit, posa sa tête sur les couvertures et tomba en un instant dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
***  
  
"Maud."  
  
Elle se réveilla au son de la voix de Rogue, se redressa avec effort. Pendant un instant elle regarda stupidement le lit vide, se demandant où il était parti : puis elle tourna la tête et le vit debout à côté d'elle.  
  
Il était entièrement habillé, de robes noires identiques à celles qu'il avait ruinées la nuit précédente et les yeux qui rencontrèrent les siens étaient clairs, scintillant dans la première lumière faible de l'aube. Il lui tendit une main et lorsqu'elle la prit et le laissa la tirer sur ses pieds elle vit qu'il bougeait facilement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.  
  
"Bien-" commença-t-elle à dire et elle ne put aller plus loin avant qu'il ne prenne son visage entre ses mains et ne couvre sa bouche de la sienne.  
  
Pour un premier baiser c'était assez impressionnant et Maud était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il fut fini. A travers la brume, se demandant si elle était éveillée ou si c'était juste un rêve réaliste et potentiellement embarrassant, elle s'entendit dire d'une voix épaisse, "Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela."  
  
Rogue enroula ses bras autour d'elle, posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. "Ah bon ?" dit-il.  
  
"Non, vous ne pouvez pas," insista-t-elle, assourdie contre ses robes. "Les règles-"  
  
"Maud," dit Rogue, "avez-vous une idée de ce que les règles disent en réalité en ce qui concerne cette sorte de situation ?"  
  
"Non,"dit-elle de nouveau, poussant inefficacement contre son poitrine dans un effort pour se libérer de son embrassade. "Mais je suis tout à fait sûr qu'elles ne disent pas que vous pouvez faire ce que vous venez de faire."  
  
"Tout à fait vrai," consentit Rogue, la relâchant et observant son visage rougi avec une sorte d'amusement de propriétaire. "Mais elles ne l'interdisent pas non plus."  
  
"C'est impossible." Elle le regarda fixement. "Le professeur Dumbledore vous a dit quelque chose à propos de cela une fois, je me souviens. ' Se tenir la main entre enseignant et élève est expressément interdit par le règlement intérieur de l'école. ' Il l'a dit comme si c'était une plaisanterie, mais-"  
  
"Notez qu'il n'a pas dit de quelle école. Et ayant consulté moi même les règles existantes de Poudlard-- jusqu'aux nouvelles qu'Umbridge a introduites cette année, inclues-- je peux vous assurer que les liens de ce genre sont seulement considéré comme un crime passible de punition quand l'élève n'est pas encore majeur, ou s'il y a évidence de corruption. Cependant-" Il étendit la main, glissa une mèche entêtée en arrière du visage de Maud - "je sais aussi bien que vous que la tolérance n'est pas le même chose que l'approbation."  
  
"Exactement." Les joues en feu, elle repoussa sa main au loin, embarrassée par la réalisation que cette fois les cheveux de Rogue devaient avoir l'air plus soignés que les siens.  
  
"Donc j'ai discuté la question en profondeur avec le Directeur. Qui, avec sa façon circonspecte habituelle, m'a conseillé de consulter une autorité plus haute."  
  
Elle le regarda fixement. "Le conseil d'établissement ?"  
  
"Non," dit Rogue avec quelque chose de sa vieille acidité. "Votre oncle."  
  
Pendant un instant Maud continua à le regarder avec incrédulité : alors ses genoux cédèrent et Rogue dût la rattraper par les coudes. "Mon oncle ..." chuchota-t-elle. "C'était pour cela vous êtes allé le voir ? Vous avez vraiment risqué votre vie pour demander-"  
  
"- sa permission, oui. Cela semblait la seule chose honorable à faire en de telles circonstances . Et en plus, si je ne l'avais pas fait, il m'aurait vraiment tué."  
  
"Alors ce parchemin-"  
  
"-était de lui. En effet. Bien qu'il y ait une lettre adressée à vous avec : voudriez-vous la lire?"  
  
"Je pense que je ferais mieux de m'asseoir," dit Maud faiblement.  
  
Chère Maudie, J'écris ces lignes sous le nez vigilant de Dumbledore et je devrai être rapide, puisqu' il tient beaucoup à revenir à Poudlard rapidement. Ton Professeur Rogue est un mendiant effronté et est en même temps trop sûr de lui si tu me demandes mon avis. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, il a du cran. Et puisqu'il m'a non seulement sauvé la vie ce soir, mais a pris une - (ici plusieurs mots étaient gribouillés ) bonne volée en le faisant, j'admettrai que j'ais pu mal le juger . Cependant, même cela n'aurait pas été assez pour moi, s'il n'y avait pas eu le garçon Parnaby. Rogue a dû le tuer, ou bien c'en aurait été fait de nous tous et d'un bon gros morceau de la campagne aussi. Mais il l'a fait rapidement - avec plus de pitié que le garçon en méritait, en fait - et j'ai pu voir qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Rogue semblait bien connaître Parnaby - il a probablement été son professeur à Poudlard. J'ai remarqué, aussi, que P. ressemblait un peu au garçon Potter en apparence. De toute façon, quand ce fut fini, Rogue avait l'air encore plus malade que d'habitude. Tu ferais bien de le surveiller pendant les quelques prochains jours, Maudie. Je parierai que tu n'aurais jamais pensé que je te demanderais un jour - moi, de t'occuper de Rogue ? Et bien, je suis peut-être un vieux (mot rayé) cognard dur, mais j'espère que je peux encore l'admettre quand j'ai eu tort. J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que tu as dit quand tu étais ici et je pense que je commence à en voir le sens. Je savais que tu avais une tête sensée sur tes épaules et tu as toujours été plus vieille que ton age; mais même ainsi je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui pouvait te faire vouloir l'amitié d'un homme comme Rogue. Maintenant, cependant, j'ai vu un peu de ses vraies couleurs par moi-même. Et il doit penser beaucoup de bien de toi, Maudie, ou il n'aurait pas risqué sa peau à venir me voir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penseras de tout cela. Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Rogue, après tout et à cette époque tu semblais le croire. Donc tu pourrais ne remercier aucun d'entre nous. Mais après ce qui est arrivé ce soir, j'ai décidé de donner une chance à cet homme. Ton oncle qui t'aime, Alastor Maugrey  
  
P.S. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Rogue non plus, alors assure toi de bien l'envoyer sur les roses si tu ne veux pas de lui. Tu as toujours eu un c?ur trop tendre.  
  
Derrière cette lettre était une autre page, écrite aussi de la main gribouillée de son oncle : Moi, Alastor Maugrey, consent par la présente à ce que le Professeur Severus Rogue fasse sa cour à ma nièce et pupille, Maud Margaret Maugrey, si pour quelque raison elle décide de l'agréer. Et si elle le fait, il ferait mieux de tenir son serment de se comporter en gentleman. Autrement, je jure par la présente de le pourchasser et lui arracher ses ( grand gribouillis noir) pieds . Et ce sera juste un début. Signé ce 17ème jour de janvier 1996, Alastor Maugrey  
  
Maud relit les deux pages deux fois, pour être sûre qu'elle n'imaginait pas des choses. Enfin, lentement, elle les posa sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers Rogue.  
  
"Vous," dit-elle, "êtes fou."  
  
"Si vous pensez que ceci est alarmant," dit Rogue, "vous auriez dû entendre le serment." Il se baissa et prit les papiers de ses mains. "Ceux-ci resteront un secret entre nous et le Directeur. Je n'ai pas obtenu le consentement de votre oncle pour le bénéfice de quelque conseil d'établissement et je ne l'ai certainement pas fait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres."  
  
A titre privé, Maud était d'accord : il était peu probable que Voldemort apprécie que quoi que ce soit conclut une trêve entre un de ses Mangemorts et le célèbre Maugrey Fol Oeil. Maintenant, comme auparavant, leur meilleur espoir était de tenir leurs distances et feindre que l'animosité entre Maud et son oncle - aussi bien qu'entre son oncle et Rogue - était véritable.  
  
"Bien sûr," dit Rogue d'une voix inexpressive, regardant toujours les lettres, "vous avez retrouvé votre vue ."  
  
"Oui," dit-elle.  
  
"Et donc vous avez aussi certaines options ... ... qui n'étaient pas ouvertes à vous auparavant."  
  
"Comme ?" Elle le savait, mais elle voulait l'entendre le dire.  
  
"Devenir Auror." Il fit une pause. "C'est-à-dire après tout, ce que vous avez toujours voulu . N'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Alors..." Avec une décision soudaine il s'avança à grands pas vers la cheminée, et tint les papiers au-dessus des charbons ardents.  
  
"Vous êtes plus intelligent que cela," dit Maud doucement.  
  
Il regarda derrière lui et les lignes dures de son visage se détendirent. Lentement, il baissa son bras. "Je voulais seulement que vous sachiez," dit-il, "que vous avez le choix."  
  
"J'ai fait mon choix," dit-elle. "Je ne le regrette pas."  
  
Rogue resta debout immobile, sa figure grande et maigre auréolée par la lumière du soleil d'un or lumineux. Pendant un instant, malgré ses traits durs sa peau jaunâtre et ses cheveux grêles (mais pas encore graisseux) tombant sur ses épaules, il était beau.  
  
"Ni moi," dit-il. Et alors il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y avança.  
  
Pendant un long moment ils se tinrent, les mains de Maud caressant les muscles du dos de Rogue, le visage de Rogue enfoui dans les cheveux de Maud. Maud ferma ses yeux, avec un mal aigre-doux dans son c?ur en comprenant combien ils avaient tous les deux tiré profit cette nuit et combien plus que la vie d'Athéna -d'autant plus que ce chagrin lui faisait toujours de la peine - pourrait avoir été perdu.  
  
Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours beaucoup à perdre, particulièrement maintenant, s'ils ne maintenaient pas leur vigilance. Elle n'avait aucune crainte que Rogue trahisse ses vrais sentiments en la favorisant trop : il était plus probable qu'il se trompe du côté de la sévérité. De toute façon, il avait vécu une charade pendant tant d'années déjà que l'addition d'un élément supplémentaire à son subterfuge importerait à peine . Maud était plus concernée par le maintien de sa propre discrétion, particulièrement après ce qui était arrivé avec Muriel : elle devait être mieux préparée à l'avenir et pas se permettre d'être prise de court comme ça de nouveau.  
  
Et à propos d'être attrapée...  
  
"Je dois partir," murmura-t-elle à contrec?ur contre le battement de c?ur de Rogue. "Dumbledore m'a promis un passage sûr jusqu'au dortoir, mais pas si j'attends plus longtemps."  
  
Elle sentit son signe de tête d'approbation. Il recula un peu, embrassa son front, sa joue et finalement, lentement, sa bouche. Puis il la laissa partir et elle ramassa son manteau et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.  
  
***  
  
"Muriel! Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi!"  
  
La voix était celle d'Annie Barfoot. Maud ouvrit des yeux troubles et tira les couvertures de sa tête juste à temps pour voir la fille aux cheveux frisés saisir Muriel à deux mains et la secouer - une liberté qu' Annie n'aurait jamais osé prendre en temps normal.  
  
" 'oi ?" marmonna Muriel, faisant un effort futile pour repousser Annie. "'a-t-en."  
  
"Lucinda et moi revenons juste de la Grande Salle." Annie était presque hystérique. "Et Serpentard a perdu cinquante points!"  
  
Maud s'assit lentement, se leva et commença tranquillement à s'habiller. Elle enfila ses robes scolaires noires par la tête, puis prit une brosse et lissa ses cheveux pâles, soyeux avec quelques coups rapides. Il était étrange de regarder son visage de front dans le miroir sans voir aussi Athéna sur son épaule ...  
  
"TOI!" gronda la voix de Muriel derrière elle.  
  
Maud se retourna en un éclair et frappa la main de Muriel loin de son bras. "Ne me touche pas," dit-elle, faisant sonner chaque mot d'un air glacial .  
  
Les yeux de Muriel rencontrèrent ceux de Maud - et la couleur draina de son visage. Elle fit un pas en arrière, son expression circonspecte, presque craintive.  
  
"C'est exact," dit Maud d'une voix égale. "Je peux voir. Dis-moi donc, Muriel ... pourquoi dois-je me soucier de combien de grains de sable sont dans le sablier des Serpentards ce matin ?"  
  
"Oh," grinça Annie. "Oh, oh, oh!"  
  
"La ferme!" Muriel aboya, se tournant vers elle. "Ou sort!"  
  
Annie rabattit ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux ronds comme ceux d'un hibou et s'assit brusquement sur la fin du lit. Muriel la regarda fixement quelques secondes de plus avant de se retourner vers Maud et d'affronter son regard fixe de nouveau, cette fois avec une expression de défi.  
  
"D'accord," dit-elle. "Peut-être que tu ne t'en soucie pas. Mais le reste d'entre nous le fait ... et je te promets, Fille Maugrey, que nous te ferons le regretter."  
  
Maud sourit. "Tu peux essayer," dit-elle. "Mais je suggère que tu te demandes quelque chose, Muriel : pourquoi pourrais-je vouloir quitter Poudlard la nuit, seule? Et quelle sorte de pouvoir il faut pour faire voir une jeune aveugle ?"  
  
Annie tourna d'une nuance délicate de vert, sauta sur ses pieds et courut hors de la pièce. Muriel, d'autre part, sembla presque impressionnée. "Bien, bien," dit-elle. "Alors qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Que tu as des amis en bas lieu ?"  
  
"Plus haut que tu n'atteindras jamais ."  
  
"Des amis puissants ?"  
  
"C'est toi qui le dit," dit Maud.  
  
Les yeux de Muriel se rétrécirent, l'évaluant. "Je vois," dit-elle enfin, quoique Maud puisse dire qu'elle ne le faisait pas . Mais le manque d'information ne l'avait jamais arrêté de parler et avant la fin de la journée l'école bourdonnerait avec quelque rumeur pernicieuse ou autre sur comment Maud avait récupéré sa vue. Probablement plusieurs rumeurs différentes et contradictoires, en fait.  
  
"Alors," Muriel dit. "Qui t'a attrapée quand tu es revenue ? McGonagall ? Umbridge?"  
  
Maud resta silencieuse.  
  
"C'est ce que je pensais." L'autre fille sembla satisfaite. "Bien, voyante ou non-voyante, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place pendant les quelques prochains jours, Maugrey." Elle s'étendue comme pour pousser Maud , mais Maud recula, soutenant sa brosse d'un air menaçant.  
  
"Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, Muriel. Ne me touche pas. Jamais."  
  
Muriel la regarda fixement et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais alors la voix timide d'Annie vint de l'embrasure de la porte : "Muriel - dans la salle commune - il veut te voir."  
  
"Qui ?" demanda Muriel, ne quittant toujours pas Maud des yeux.  
  
Annie avala "Professeur Rogue."  
  
Le son du nom de Rogue était difficilement mélodieux, mais il réussissait quand même à faire des choses inattendues à la base de l'épine dorsale de Maud. Elle pouvait ne pas s'être considérée comme amoureuse de lui il y a quatre jours, ou même hier; mais ,le ciel l'aide, elle l'était certainement maintenant. Étrange, elle pensa, comme un choix de l'esprit peut si rapidement prendre possession du c?ur ...  
  
"Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller," dit-elle à Muriel, avec bien plus de calme qu'elle n'en ressentait.  
  
Furieusement, Muriel se tourna, marcha vers son coffre et commença à en jeter des robes. Maud s'assit sur le bout de son lit et brossa ses cheveux avec de longues, lentes caresses jusqu'à ce que le claquement du couvercle du coffre ne l'avertisse que l'autre fille avait fini : alors elle se leva calmement et suivit Muriel par la porte.  
  
Rogue était debout devant la cheminée, battant avec un long doigt contre son bras plié. Son regard vacilla vers Maud lorsqu'elles entrèrent et pendant un instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : mais son visage resta sans expression et dès l'instant suivant son attention s'était tournée complètement vers Muriel. "Mlle Groggins," dit-il brusquement. "Suivez moi."  
  
Les épaules rentrées, comme si elle savait déjà et ressentait ce qui allait se passer, Muriel le suivit hors de la salle commune. Maud regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se soit fermée derrière eux. Alors elle se tourna vers Annie, qui était debout, incertaine, à côté d'elle et dit, "Vite, Annie. Qu'a-t-il exactement dit quand il est entré ?"  
  
La fille aux cheveux bruns secoua la tête. "Quelque chose à propos d'une réunion et la de présence de Muriel étant exigée ... je ne me souviens pas."  
  
Elle darda un regard nerveux vers Maud, puis se mordit la lèvre et laissa tomber ses yeux de nouveau. "Penses-tu qu'elle a des ennuis ?"  
  
"Oui," dit Maud lentement. "En réalité, oui."  
  
"Alors..." Annie cligna des yeux. "Peut-être que ce n'était pas toi. Peut- être que c'était elle. Les cent points, je veux dire. Tu crois ? Je veux dire, McGonagall - c'était elle qui t'a attrapée, n'est-ce pas ? - a-t-elle dit qu'elle enlevait cinquante points ?"  
  
"Non," lui dit Maud, avec une honnêteté parfaite. "Le professeur McGonagall n'a dit rien de tel."  
  
***  
  
Muriel ne se montra pas dans la Grande Salle avant que le petit déjeuner ne soit à moitié fini. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au banc à côté de Lucinda, ses yeux rouges et avala une boule de gruau d'avoine sans parler ni regarder qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas simplement l'air coupable, pensa Maud : elle semblait condamnée. Et quand Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue entrèrent ensemble dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, les regards de perplexité et de surprise échangés à la table des Serpentard tournèrent en regards de compréhension - et de colère.  
  
"Je savais qu'elle aurait des ennuis un jour ou l'autre!" siffla Lucinda aussitôt que Muriel fut partie. "Je lui ai dit qu'elle était allée trop loin!"  
  
Annie acquiesça solennellement. "Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut juste pas dire."  
  
C'était de l'hypocrisie chancelante, étant donné que Lucinda et Annie étaient non seulement des commères invétérées elles-mêmes, mais les propres rapporteurs en chef de Muriel. Maud supprima la forte envie de leur frotter à tous les deux les oreilles, attrapa calmement un autre toast et dit, "Comme quoi ?"  
  
"Et bien-" Annie rougit. "Allez, Maud, tu dois quand même savoir."  
  
"Oh. Ca." Maud ne fit rien pour cacher son amusement - quoique les raisons pour cela soient différentes que n'importe laquelle que Lucinda ou Annie pouvaient espérer deviner. "Quelqu'un prend-il cela sérieusement ?"  
  
Lucinda leva les yeux vers elle, la honte et la crainte se mélangeant dans ses yeux verts embués. "Pas - plus maintenant," dit-elle. "Maintenant que nous savons ce que vous faisiez vraiment ."  
  
Maud n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils "savaient", mais elle inclina la tête comme si elle le faisait.  
  
"De toute façon, j'ai entendu des Gryffindors parler il y a quelques minutes," ajouta Annie, "et ils ont dit que quand McGonagall a découvert certaines des choses que Muriel avait dites, elle était furieuse."  
  
"Peut-être McGonagall a un béguin pour Rogue," dit Lucinda et elle rit sottement.  
  
Annie fronça les sourcils. "C'est sérieux, Lucinda. J'ai entendu dire que Muriel pourrait être expulsée."  
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, Maud doutait qu'Annie ait entendu quoi que ce soit de la sorte : même si c'était vrai, les nouvelles n'auraient pas pu voyager si vite. Mais Lucinda sembla l'accepter comme un fait et sans aucun doute peu de temps après le reste des Serpentards aussi.  
  
"Hé, Maugrey."  
  
La voix venait de derrière elle, une voix traînarde et insolente que Maud ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise pour lui voir Draco Malfoy debout là, les bras croisés, lui souriant d'un air satisfait . "Alors tu as retrouvé ta vue," dit-il. "Beaucoup de gens voudraient savoir comment tu y es arrivée ."  
  
Maud lui fit un sourire tendu. "Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Annie et Lucinda ?" dit-elle, se levant et lui offrant sa place sur le banc. "Elles te raconteront l'histoire beaucoup mieux que je ne le pourrais jamais ."  
  
***  
  
Toute la journée, Maud se prépara à se défendre contre les accusations et les récriminations, sûre que quelqu'un découvrirait qu'elle et non Muriel avait été la cause de la perte douloureuse de ces cent points. Mais personne ne le fit. Et avant la fin du dernier cours, Maud avait entendu assez d'histoires horrifiques sur les fautes de Muriel pour éclipser même les plus mauvaises rumeurs sur elle-même - ce qui disait beaucoup, parce que certaines des théories comment Maud avait récupéré sa vue étaient vraiment tout à fait alarmantes. Beaucoup d'entre elles impliquaient de la magie noire, des créatures sombres, des rituels douteux à minuit dans la Forêt Interdite, ou quelque combinaison des trois. Quelqu'un alla jusqu'à suggérer qu'elle ait tué une licorne.  
  
Mais celles-là étaient les rumeurs des Serpentards. Les autres étudiants - particulièrement les Gryffondors - semblaient avoir une vue tout à fait différente de la question. Pour eux, Maud avait travaillé avec Rogue sur une potion pour rétablir sa vision et hier dans la nuit elle avait finalement découvert l'ingrédient manquant qui la ferait marcher. Dans son excitation elle s'était précipitée pour rencontrer Rogue, retournant juste de son affaire à l'extérieur de Poudlard et ils s'étaient dirigés de nouveau vers les cachots pour fabriquer la potion ensemble.  
  
C'était tout à fait logique, vraiment. Bien sûr, quitter l'école après le couvre-feu aurait dû faire gagner à Maud au moins une réprimande : mais chacun savait que Rogue favorisait les Serpentards et ferait presque tout pour empêcher sa Maison de perdre des points. En effet, il avait même ignoré les calomnies de Muriel avant que les autres directeurs ne se soient finalement réunis pour le forcer à s'occuper d'elle. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que la réputation de Rogue en tant qu'enseignant en jeu, mais aussi la réputation de Poudlard elle-même...  
  
"Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait cela," dit Maud doucement à la tête courbée de George, "ou même pourquoi. Mais merci."  
  
Ils étaient assis sur le plancher du cabinet de voyage, une pile de notes griffonnées entre eux, tandis que Maud se creusait la tête pour trouver des ingrédients bon marché et des idées fraîches qui pourraient rendre les farces pour sorciers facétieux des Weasleys encore plus réussies. Elle faisait de son mieux - elle devait trop à George pour faire moins - mais c'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé possible de tenir son esprit à la tâche présente. Tant de choses étaient arrivées dans les vingt-quatre dernières heures...  
  
"Et bien," dit George, griffonnant toujours avec sa plume, "tu as retrouvé ta vue , tu méritais une occasion de fêter cela. De toute façon, Muriel avait ça lui pendant au bout du nez. Goûter à ses propres stratagèmes et tout cela. En plus, je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité que cela ? Tu as récupéré ta vue ... et tu es aller rencontrer Rogue."  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence terrible. George leva lentement les yeux vers Maud et son regard croisa le sien ... et il sourit. "Ne sois pas si choquée," dit-il. "J'avais toujours la carte d'Harry, tu te souviens ? Après que tu sois partie si vite de la volière, je suis retourné au dortoir et ai cherché à voir où tu t'étais dirigée. Je t'aurais suivie si je n'avais pas vu Rogue au bord de la carte ..., mais puisque tu semblais avoir quelque sorte de rendez-vous avec lui et tu agissait comme si l'affaire était ultrasecrète, j'ai supposé que je ferais mieux de ne pas intervenir."  
  
Quelque sorte de rendez-vous. Et bien, c'était une façon de voir cela. "Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de tenir sa voix naturelle.  
  
"Je t'ai suivie jusqu'à ce que tu ne rencontres Rogue. Puis rien ne semblait plus se passer, alors..." Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai abandonné et je suis allé me coucher. J'ai supposé que tout se passerait bien : tu étais avec Rogue, après tout. Il peut être un malheureux salaud vicieux et pour tout que je sais il travaille pour Tu-sais-Qui , mais il ne serait pas assez stupide pour faire du mal à une élève, ici à Poudlard. Particulièrement pas à la nièce de Maugrey Fol Oeil."  
  
Une vague de soulagement traversa Maud et elle sentit ses muscles tendus se relaxer. "Tu sembles avoir tout deviné," dit-elle.  
  
"Et bien, j'ai eu assez de temps pour y penser. Particulièrement après que tu soit partie en coup de vent hier soir et me laissant planté là avec ton nouveau hibou-guide." Il lui jeta un regard calculateur. "Alors ... comment as-tu fait pour récupérer ta vue, de toute façon ?"  
  
"Comme ta rumeur le disait... Le professeur Rogue et moi avons fait une potion."  
  
"Mais ça a mis quelque temps avant de faire effet ?"  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Super," dit George. "As-tu noté la recette ? Parce que je parie que ça se vendrait comme des petits pains."  
  
Maud sourit.  
  
"Au fait..." George reposa sa plume, poussa les papiers de côté et s'assit, ses yeux sérieux à présent. "As-tu finalement trouvé Dumbledore ? Tu semblais vraiment bouleversée qu'il ne soit pas là hier soir."  
  
"Je..." Elle hésita, choisissant ses mots soigneusement. "Je ne voulais rien faire sans le consulter. C'était une situation difficile et je pensais que j'aurais besoin de son aide."  
  
" Et bien, tu sembles t'être débrouillée toute seule."  
  
"Oui." Ses yeux rencontrèrent fermement les siens. "Grâce à toi."  
  
George continua à la regarder gravement un instant : puis il se pencha en avant, ferma les yeux et fronça ses lèvres d'une telle façon absurdement exagérée que Maud éclata de rire.  
  
"Est-ce que c'est ça," dit-elle, "ton idée d'une juste récompense ?"  
  
George sourit et s'assit de nouveau. "Nanh, je ne pouvais juste pas supporter le mélodrame."  
  
Maud saisit son sac d'école et le lui jeta à la tête; il esquiva et retomba en arrière, en riant. "Tu es incorrigible," l'accusa-t-elle, incapable d'effacer le sourire de son visage. C'était un soulagement de savoir que quoi qu'il ait pu penser d'autre quant à son comportement d'hier soir, elle n'avait pas froissé ses sentiments.  
  
"Yep," dit George gaiement et lui renvoya le sac. "Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Mlle Maugrey. Quelqu'un pourrait se demander où tu es."  
  
" Tu as raison." Grimaçant un peu devant la rigidité de ses muscles, Maud se mit sur ses pieds. "Ce qui me rappelle - où est Fred ?"  
  
"Sais pô. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le dernier cours."  
  
"Il ne savait pas que nous nous rencontrions ici ?" Maud fut étonnée : les jumeaux Weasley étaient inséparables d'habitude.  
  
"Non."  
  
Un soupçon particulier commença à grandir dans son esprit. "George - que sait Fred ?"  
  
"Euh..." George fit une pause, fronça les sourcils et regarda le plafond, comme s'il compilait quelque liste mentale. "En réalité .. .rien."  
  
La bouche de Maud s'ouvrit. "Il ne sait pas même ... ça ? Que nous avons fait affaire ... que je t'aide ?"  
  
"Non." Il lui fit un mauvais sourire. "Imagine juste comme ça me donne l'air intelligent ."  
  
"Mais tu avais fait un pari de - vous aviez fait un pari sur. Tu veux dire ... que tu ne lui as pas dit ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu n'as pas réclamé ton dû ?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Et hier soir ... il n'était pas avec toi quand tu as regardé la carte ?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Mais..." Elle le regarda d'un air impuissant. "Je pensais que vous faisiez tout ensemble."  
  
"Pas la moitié!" dit-il, sonnant indigné. Puis il s' adoucit et dit, "Bon d'accord, un peu plus que la moitié. Mais pas tout. Je ne demande pas à Fred à ce qu'il fait quand je ne suis pas avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun a le droit à un peu de vie privée."  
  
Elle était toujours étonnée, mais elle n'était pas sur le point de discuter. "D'accord," dit-elle et se tourna pour partir.  
  
"En plus," murmura George dans son souffle, "si je le lui disais, je devrais lui payer dix Galions, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Maud se figea. 


	7. Patience

Titre: Risques personnels version remaniée 10/2003  
  
Chapitre 7 : Patience (7/7)  
  
Auteur: R. J. Anderson  
  
Email: rebeccaj@pobox.com  
  
Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Categorie: Drama/Angst  
  
Mots clefs: Rogue, Maugrey, cinquième année, après la coupe de feu  
  
(Accord parental souhaitable)  
  
"Tu," Maud dit à George sans se retourner, "m'effrayes."  
  
"Pas à moitié autant que l'idée de toi avec Rogue m'effraie," dit George.  
  
Elle se tourna lentement, croisa le regard franc de George . "Comment..."  
  
"Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air." Il sonnait résigné. "Si j'avais eu un doute que tu ne me disais pas la vérité entière quand tu m'as dit que tu espionnais Rogue, hier soir aurait arrangé ça. Non seulement tu as rejeté une parfaite occasion de m'embrasser - pas que je le retienne contre toi, je le soumets juste comme preuve - tu es sortie en courant dans la pluie glacée juste pour le rencontrer." Il grimaça. "J'espère juste que tu sais quelque chose à propos de lui que le reste d'entre nous ignore. Parce qu'autrement, je devrai rejeter tout ce que j'ai pensé que je savais de toi et recommencer au début."  
  
Maud rougit. "Non ... ne le fais pas." Elle regarda le plancher. "Tu as raison ... je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité . Mais-" sa tête se leva de nouveau - "je n'ai pas menti, non plus. Je ne mens jamais , si je peux l'éviter."  
  
"C'est probablement mieux ainsi," consentit George équitablement, "parc'que tu es vraiment nulle pour cela." Il fit une pause, puis ajouta avec un peu d'exaspération, "Oh, n'ai pas l'air si tragique, femme, je ne vais pas t'interroger. Même si je voulais savoir, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Et crois-moi, si Rogue est impliqué, je ne veux pas savoir."  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le n?ud à l'intérieur d'elle commencer à se dérouler. "George", dit-elle, "t'ai-je dit que tu es un des hommes les plus remarquables j'ai jamais rencontrés ?"  
  
"Oh, j'aime ça," dit George, avec quelque chose de sa vieille insouciance. "Reviens me le répéter demain. Jusque-là - oublie cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je commence à devenir claustrophobe ici."  
  
Maud lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, mit son sac sur ses épaules et partit.  
  
* * *  
  
Quelqu'un avait éteint les feux dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce que seulement un rougeoiement verdâtre et faible reste, baignant la pièce d'une pâleur maladive. Quand Maud entra, elle pouvait juste discerner une forme fourrée sur le lit dans le coin le plus éloigné. Elle se débarrassa négligemment de son cartable sur une chaise et approcha pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
"Muriel ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle avança tout près, étendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de l'autre fille. "Muriel ?" "Va-t'en," dit une voix épaisse, assourdie par les couvertures.  
  
Maud soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Ecoute", dit-elle. "Je sais que c'est pourri, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ils oublieront tout en quelques jours et-"  
  
Muriel se redressa brusquement et tourna un visage rouge et gonflé vers elle. "La ferme!" cracha-t-elle. "Que sais-tu de quoi que ce soit ? Va- t'en! Sort juste d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille!" Quand Maud hésita, elle la regarda fixement cruellement, les yeux rougeoyant de misère et de colère : puis son visage se chiffonna et elle s'effondra de nouveau sur le lit, en pleurs.  
  
Résignée, Maud se mit sur ses pieds, se tourna et retourna par où elle était venue. Elle était presque à la porte lorsque Muriel parla de nouveau, sa voix était un chuchotement étranglé :  
  
"Je te déteste. Je te déteste tant. Je souhaiterais que tu sois morte." Elle prit une respiration pointue, ajouta avec venin soudain, "Je ferai en sorte que tu meures."  
  
Un froid courut le long du la colonne vertébrale de Maud. "Tu ne parles pas sérieusement," dit-elle, faisant un effort pour garder une voix égale.  
  
"Ah, non ?" Muriel eut un rire dur. "Bien sûr que tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison. Non, je ne te tuerai pas, pas maintenant, pas ici. Mais après Poudlard..." Elle fit une pause et son sourire amer miroita dans l'obscurité. "Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton dos."  
  
Les mains de Maud se serrèrent en poings. Elle resta debout un moment en silence, à peine capable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : puis brusquement elle poussa de l'épaule la porte entrouverte et partit.  
  
Est-ce que Muriel était folle ? La rivalité d'écolière et la jalousie étaient une chose; la haine meurtrière en était une autre. Et pourtant Maud ne pouvait pas faire disparaître le sentiment que les mots de Muriel étaient plus - beaucoup plus - qu'une menace sans suite. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation, aucune honte dans la voix de Muriel quand elle avait parlé de tuer Maud : en effet, au-dessous de la colère superficielle il y avait une note de plaisir fervent, presque sensuel.  
  
Et voilà, pensa Maud avec une certitude morne, comment sont faits les Mangemorts ....  
  
Perdue dans ses propres pensées troublées, elle quitta le dortoir des Serpentards et était à la moitié du couloir quand une voix familière, fraîche vint de derrière elle. "Mlle Maugrey ?"  
  
Maud s'arrêta, se tourna pour voir Professeur McGonagall debout là. "Oui ?" dit-elle.  
  
"Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau." Elle examina Maud d'un regard pénétrant à travers ses lunettes. "Immédiatement".  
  
Quoi encore ? se demanda Maud, mais elle suivit sans protester. Ils montèrent l'escalier et marchèrent par les couloirs pour arriver à la gargouille en pierre familière, où McGonagall s'arrêta et dit, avec une faible note de désapprobation dans sa voix, " Crème Canari."  
  
La gargouille sauta de côté, révélant l'escalier en spirale conduisant au bureau de Dumbledore. "Allez y," dit McGonagall, comme Maud hésitait. "Il vous attend."  
  
Maud monta sur la première marche de l'escalier, s'attendant à ce que McGonagall la suive : mais quand elle jeta un coup d'?il en arrière par dessus son épaule, le mur s'était refermé derrière elle et MacGonagall n'était plus là. Étonnée, mais un peu soulagée - au moins elle n'allait pas être appelée devant les Directeurs de maisons, ou quelque chose comme ça - Maud se laissa porter par l'escalier tournant jusqu'à ce que la porte de chêne poli familière ne soit en vue, puis elle en descendit et frappa avec hésitation avec le marteau de porte en cuivre.  
  
"Entrez," dit Dumbledore.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte. Devant elle, il y avait la pièce circulaire confortable qu'elle avait visitée auparavant, ses murs alignés avec des portraits souriants, clignant, fronçant des sourcils ou sommeillant doucement d'anciens Directeurs. Fumseck était assis sur son perchoir habituel, le Choixpeau était sur son étagère et Dumbledore à son bureau; à première vue la scène entière apparaissait tout à fait ordinaire. Mais à peine avait elle fait un pas vers l'intérieur qu'une forme inattendue attrapa le coin de son ?il et elle se retourna pour voir-  
  
"Oncle Alastor." Sa voix était un chuchotement. "Que fais-tu ici ?"  
  
"Maudie," dit-il, son visage blanc de surprise et puis de nouveau, sauvagement, "Maudie!" Et il la prit dans ses bras dans une embrassade écrasante.  
  
"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," grinça-t-il au-dessus de sa tête, plus près des larmes qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu - certainement plus proche qu'elle ait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être. "Tu vois, gamine. Tu peux voir!"  
  
Dumbledore se racla la gorge. "J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter Alastor ici pour une réunion privée," dit-il. "J'ai pensé que tu voudrais qu'il sache."  
  
"Oh, oui," dit Maud avec reconnaissance, son visage enfoui sur la large épaule de Fol Oeil. Elle serra ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant avec une chaleur égale. "Je m'étais demandé comment je pourrais te le faire savoir, alors que nous sommes supposés être fâchés - oh, Oncle, c'est si bon de te revoir!"  
  
"Mais comment, gamine ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?" Il la relâcha et la tint à bout de bras, regardant avec incrédulité les yeux verts clairs.  
  
Maud sourit. "Assieds toi," dit-elle, "et je te raconterai tout."  
  
***  
  
"Alors il m'a demandé où Athéna était ... et c'est alors que je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais voir."  
  
Pendant un moment, après que Maud ait fini de parler, Alastor Maugrey resta assis immobile, sa tête grisonnante penchée. "Pauvre Athéna," dit-il brusquement. "Pauvre petite créature." Alors il se secoua légèrement comme pour se rappeler à lui et se rassis . "Et bien, tu as eu une drôle de nuit, c'est sûr. Content de savoir que Rogue est revenu à Poudlard en un seul morceau : il ne semblait pas trop vif quand il est parti. Et à propos, Maudie-"  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
"-ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les parties que tu as omises."  
  
Mais Maud avait déjà prévu ce défi. "Lesquelles", dit-elle avec un calme parfait , "la partie où Professeur Rogue m'a lu un sonnet, ou la partie où nous avons dansé le tango ?"  
  
"Reste sur tes pieds, gamine," gronda Maugrey, mais elle pouvait voir le sourire tirant au coin de sa bouche et elle savait qu'elle l'avait désarmé.  
  
"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser," dit Dumbledore poliment, "je crois que c'était la cloche du dîner. Maud, tu peux rester avec Alastor en mon absence si tu le souhaites, mais puis-je te suggérer de ne pas manquer le repas de ce soir entièrement ?"  
  
"Oui, professeur," dit Maud. "Je ne serai pas longue."  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit, serra la main de son oncle et partit.  
  
"Donc tu as accepté Rogue après tout, n'est-ce pas, Maudie ?"Dit Fol Oeil, la regardant astucieusement. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à demi embarrassé et il renifla. "Aucun goût. Bon, bien - au moins tu ne prendras pas cela trop sérieusement. Pas quand tu sais que cela ne peut pas durer."  
  
"Cela ne peut pas durer ?"  
  
"Bien sûr que non. C'était une chose pour toi que de travailler avec Rogue quand il semblait que tu n'aies aucune autre option : mais maintenant tu as retrouvé ta vue-"  
  
"Nous avons déjà parlé de cela," dit-elle. "Je ne serais pas Auror, mon oncle."  
  
"Maudie!"  
  
"N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis." Sa voix était ferme. "Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas à cause du Professeur Rogue, pas vraiment. C'est juste que - s'il y a une chose j'ai apprise depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je pensais l'être. Peut-être que c'est la faute de ces six ans que j'ai passés à Durmstrang, mais je ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi pour me battre durement et me battre encore de façon propre. Alors ... peut-être que je dois faire mon combat d'une façon différente."  
  
Il renifla. "Et tu penses que feindre être au côté de Voldemort est plus propre ?"  
  
"Non," dit-elle calmement, "je ne le pense pas. Et même si je le faisait, duper mes camarades de classe est une chose; duper Voldemort en est une autre. Donc je ne serai pas espionne, non plus. Ou du moins, pas cette sorte d'espionne."  
  
Les sourcils de Fol Oeil montèrent en flèche. "Alors quoi ?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas encore sûre. Je suis bonne observatrice, je le sais : et je sais comment analyser et interpréter ce que je vois. Peut-être ferai-je quelque chose le long de ces lignes. Ou je pourrais employer mes compétences en potions et faire médecine - s'il doit y avoir une guerre, nous aurons besoin de tout les medicomages que nous pourrons avoir. Mais je te le promets, mon oncle, je ne renonce pas. Je jure que je trouverai quelque façon de combattre Voldemort, quelque façon de faire une différence. Et une fois que je saurais ce que c'est... Je ne laisserai personne m'arrêter de faire ce que je crois être bon."  
  
"Pas même Rogue ?" C'était un défi.  
  
"Non," dit-elle tranquillement. "Pas même Rogue."  
  
Un sourire lent commença à poindre à un coin de la bouche de son oncle et se propagea jusqu'à l'autre. "Ca c'est ma gamine," dit-il.  
  
***  
  
"Quatre grammes d'épines de Billywig séché," dit Maud, les yeux fixés sur le livre qu'elle tenait.  
  
Rogue prit une fiole posée sur l'établi à côté de lui, et en renversa le contenu sur la balance. Les yeux rétrécis, il ajusta la quantité avec une petite cuillère d'argent avant que la mesure ne soit parfaite, puis versa la poudre scintillante dans le chaudron. "Ensuite", dit-il d'un ton croquant.  
  
Elle dirigea son doigt vers le bas de la liste d'ingrédients. "Trois plumes de Fwooper."  
  
"Plume de queue ou d'aile ?"  
  
"Le dernier, je pense ... oui, d'aile."  
  
"Couleur ? Soyez toujours précise, Mlle Maugrey."  
  
Alors c'était Mlle Maugrey de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, elle ne devrait pas être étonnée. Il y a quinze minutes elle avait poussé la porte avec un c?ur battant péniblement dans sa cage thoracique et une peau picotant avec une sorte d'attente craintive, seulement pour trouver un lourd livre relié de cuir poussé dans ses bras et une voix impartiale lui disant de se rendre utile. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée depuis lors.  
  
"Rose," dit-elle d'un ton fatigué.  
  
"Rose," répéta Rogue, ses lèvres se retroussant loin de ses dents comme si le mot l'ennuyait. "Très bien. Ensuite?"  
  
"Deux ?ufs d'Ashwinder." Elle fut fortement tentée d'ajouter, "... et une perdrix dans un poirier,", mais elle soupçonnait que Rogue n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.  
  
"C'est fait. Ensuite ?"  
  
"Une tasse et demi de..." Elle regarda le livre, surprise. " Chocolat fondu ?"  
  
"Oui, oui." Il fit un geste impatient. "Et après ?"  
  
Mais Maud ne prêtait plus attention : elle lisait le reste des ingrédients. Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux et dit d'une voix soigneusement mesurée, "Exactement pourquoi, si je peux demander, faites- vous un philtre d'amour ?"  
  
"Parce que," dit Rogue, tournant dans le chaudron, "je n'en avais pas de disponible ."  
  
Elle ferma le livre, le posa sur une chaise voisine et vint se placer debout à côté de lui. "Laissez-moi le reformuler," dit-elle. "Pourquoi penseriez-vous que vous avez besoin d'un philtre d'amour ?"  
  
"Je n'en ai pas besoin." Il se pencha plus près du chaudron, fronçant les sourcils. "Appelleriez-vous cette couleur rouge, ou orange ?"  
  
Maud ouvrit sa bouche pour s'adresser à lui brusquement par son nom, puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune idée de comment l'appeler et la ferma de nouveau. "Orange", dit-elle après un moment.  
  
"Cela devrait être rouge." Il émit un doux tsk d'irritation, claqua des doigts et tendit une main aux longs os. "Faites-moi voir ce livre de nouveau."  
  
Brièvement, Maud hésita; puis elle se tourna et revint vers la chaise. Elle ramassa le livre encore une fois, l'enveloppa de ses deux bras et resta debout là en silence, attendant.  
  
Quelques longues secondes passèrent tandis que Rogue continuait à remuer le contenu du chaudron et à froncer les sourcils. Puis il se redressa, se tourna très lentement et rencontra son regard fixe. "Mlle Maugrey," dit-il, "voudriez-vous me remettre ce livre, s'il vous plaît ?"  
  
"Non, merci, pas maintenant. Professeur Rogue-" ça, au moins, sortait facilement - "Voudriez vous répondre à ma question, s'il vous plaît?"  
  
Il laissa tomber la louche dans le chaudron et marcha à grands pas vers elle, ses robes sombres se gonflant. "Donnez-le moi."  
  
Elle fila loin de lui, serrant toujours le livre contre elle. C'était un tour enfantin et au-dessous d'elle, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. "Désolée", dit-elle.  
  
Silence. Elle resta debout là, obstinément immobile, attendant qu'il la rabroue ou qu'il tire violemment le livre de ses mains - il pourrait le faire, il en avait certainement la force - ou n'importe quoi d'autre, du moment qu'il arrête de jouer ce jeu d'esprit inexplicable et lui dise ce qui se passait. Doutait-il de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ce matin ? Etait-il donc vraiment si peu sûr de lui, ou d'elle, pour recourir à cela ?  
  
Non, c'était impensable; il devait y avoir quelque autre raison. Et pourtant...  
  
Rogue s'avança encore d'un pas, se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle son oreille. Avec une voix basse, presque ronronnante , il dit, "Maud. Mon amour. Si tu ne te retournes pas pour me donner le livre avant trente secondes, cette potion sera ruinée et je devrai tout recommencer . Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles que le reste de cette soirée soit aussi ennuyeux que les quinze dernières minutes l'ont été ... donne moi le livre."  
  
Mon amour. Maud sentit tous ses muscles se changer en beurre. Rogue mit le bras autour d'elle, prit le livre proprement de son étreinte et s'éloigna sans autre mot.  
  
"C'était injuste," dit-elle, quand elle eut assez rassemblé ses esprits pour parler.  
  
Rogue ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, mais le coin de sa bouche s'étira d'un coup sec en ce qui pourrait avoir été un sourire. Il étudia la recette attentivement un instant : puis il referma le livre en le clappant, ajouta encore plusieurs ingrédients au chaudron dans un enchaînement rapide et remua pendant deux pleines minutes en silence. Puis enfin il reposa la louche, lui refit face et dit d'un ton égal :  
  
"Maintenant. Comme vous devriez le savoir, je n'ai aucun intérêt ni aucune utilité pour un philtre d'amour en lui-même. Cependant, il m'est venu à l'esprit que tenir une bouteille ou deux, suggestivement à moitié vide, sur mes étagères pourrait être ... une précaution sage, dussait notre relation être découverte."  
  
"Pour que je puisse vous renier et m'éloigner ?" Elle était incrédule. "Jamais. Je ne vous ferais jamais cela."  
  
Le sourire de Rogue se teinta d'amertume. "Je vous crois. Mais cela peut être nécessaire, néanmoins. Mieux vaut que Voldemort pense à vous comme à mon jouet plutôt que comme à mon amante, je vous assure : s'il semble n'y avoir aucun lien réel entre nous, il n'essayera pas d'employer l'un d'entre nous pour manipuler l'autre."  
  
Maud avait la bouche sèche. "Mais je ne peux pas. Même si je le voulais - je ne suis pas une si bonne menteuse."  
  
"Ca ne fait aucune différence. Même si vous juriez une dévotion éternelle pour moi, avec une si belle preuve circonstancielle -" il jeta un coup d'?il en arrière au chaudron significativement - "on ne vous croirait pas."  
  
L'implication - que même parmi les Mangemorts, il était considéré comme si répulsif que n'importe quel rapport qu'il pourrait avoir dusse être le résultat de quelque breuvage magique - n'échappa pas à Maud. "Et alors," dit-elle doucement, souffrant pour lui, "qu'est-ce qui vous arriverait ?"  
  
Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être rien. Certainement que beaucoup de personnes seraient choquées, horrifiées même : mais vous êtes majeure et personne ne pourrait prouver que vous n'aviez pas agi de votre propre libre arbitre. Au pis aller, je suppose que je perdrais mon poste ici. Mais cela ferait peu pour diminuer mon utilité à Voldemort et sans aucun doute je trouverais un emploi ailleurs, avec un peu de temps."  
  
Il parlait, pensa Maud, comme si cela n'importait que peu. Mais elle n'était pas dupe : Poudlard était sa maison, son refuge et le quitter serait comme lui arracher le c?ur. "Non", dit-elle durement. "Je ne vous laisserai pas faire cela-"  
  
Une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans les profondeurs des yeux de Rogue. "Vous plus que tout autre, Maud, devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas me dire quel prix je dois ou ne dois pas être préparé à payer. J'ai répondu à votre question; je ne demandais pas votre permission. Le sujet est clos."  
  
"Vous n'êtes pas obligé me protéger." Sa voix était calme, mais elle n'avait aucune humilité .  
  
"Tout à fait vrai," dit-il équitablement. "Je ne suis pas obligé de vous aimer, non plus. Y a-t-il encore d'autres déclarations évidentes à en être renversantes que vous voudriez ajouter ?"  
  
Sa bouche était restée sobre, mais dans ses yeux l'étincelle était devenue une flamme dansante; et elle réalisa avec un léger mouvement qu'il se moquait d'elle. "Je suis sérieuse!" dit-elle, résistant à la forte envie de taper du pied de frustration.  
  
" Sans aucun doute. Mais si vous insistez à vous laisser aller à votre inclination malheureuse pour le mélodrame en ma présence-"  
  
"Mon inclination pour mélodrame ?" Pour un instant elle fut outrée; puis elle vit l'éclat des dents de Rogue dans le demi-jour et elle sut qu'elle venait juste de mordre à l'hameçon.  
  
"Je vous prie de me pardonner," dit-il. "L'inclination de votre oncle pour le mélodrame, consciencieusement transmis à la génération suivante. Et bien, au moins l'un d'entre nous se le procure honnêtement."  
  
Maud le regarda fixement. Cela avait-il vraiment été une tentative d'autodérision ?  
  
D'un ton vif, Rogue continua : "En tout cas, il n'y a aucune raison d'agoniser, beaucoup moins de discuter, à propos de quelque chose qui peut très bien ne jamais arriver. En effet, les chances sont considérablement contre cela, maintenant que cette empoisonneuse de Mlle Groggins a été réduite au silence."  
  
"Cela me rappelle," dit Maud, se résignant au changement de sujet. "Comment avez-vous réussi cela, exactement ?"  
  
Il revint au chaudron, commença à répartir le breuvage dans des bouteilles. "Je n'ai rien fait - ce qui est la beauté de la chose. Chacun sait que j'ai échoué à discipliner Muriel tant que le choix m'a été laissé et que j'ai été très hors de moi quand les autres enseignants ont conspiré pour me forcer la main. Après tout, ses rumeurs étaient basées sur la supposition que j'avais vraiment une vie amoureuse - une notion sans précédent et que je devais sûrement avoir trouvée tout à fait flatteuse."  
  
Il y avait une note d'humour désabusé dans son ton et Maud mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire.  
  
"Quant à la question des points perdus de Serpentard étant généralement attribués à Mlle Groggins plutôt qu'à vous," continua Rogue, "même cela n'était pas de moi. Les autres directeurs ont considéré ma punition de votre méfait excessivement dur étant données les circonstances et l'ont réduit à cinquante points. Muriel a alors reçu une réprimande sévère, a reçu comme instructions de nettoyer la volière sans utiliser de magie à la prochaine occasion disponible et s'est vue dire que les cinquante points restants seraient maintenant comptés comme sa faute. Moi, bien sûr, j'ai objecté d'avoir mon jugement rejeté-"  
  
"Bien sûr."  
  
"-mais hélas, mes efforts furent vains. Et pour quelque raison, mes pairs enseignants ont semblé penser qu'il était approprié de ne pas informer les étudiants de la nature de la punition de Mlle Groggins, mais de lui permettre de voir par elle-même si on croirait son témoignage."  
  
C'était approprié, Maud dût admettre : mais pas étonnant que Muriel ait trouvé une telle pilule amère. Un instant elle fut tentée de dire à Rogue ce qui était arrivé dans le dortoir, mais elle écarta alors la pensée. Elle voulait seulement son conseil, pas son intervention; et même s'il n'était rien de plus à Maud que son directeur de Maison, une menace mortelle contre elle n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il ignore. Alors au lieu de cela elle resta silencieuse et le regarda simplement travailler.  
  
Comme il rebouchait adroitement les bouteilles il avait remplies, le regard de Maud s'attarda sur la tournure de ses poignets, les os élégants de ses mains. Le donjon était froid, comme toujours à cette époque de l'année; mais elle pouvait sentir le sang chaud pulser sous sa peau, sa bouche picoter avec le souvenir de son dernier baiser. Il semblait impossible qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures elle insistait toujours pour elle-même qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui; absurde qu'il y a seize heures elle ait parlé d'amour en termes simplement philosophiques. Il n'y avait aucun sophisme, beaucoup moins de pragmatisme, en elle maintenant.  
  
Avec une facilité due à la pratique Rogue remit les bouteilles sur l'étagère, enleva le chaudron du feu et fit disparaître les débris de l'établi avec une chiquenaude de sa baguette . Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste presque inconscient, puis se tourna et dit d'un ton badin, "La porte est fermée , bien sûr."  
  
"Bien sûr," dit Maud, pas tout à fait fermement.  
  
"Et j'ai pris la précaution de garder le couloir - subtilement, bien sûr - de telle sorte que si quelqu'un décide d'errer dans notre direction, je le saurai."  
  
"Très sage à vous."  
  
"D'autre part, je ne plaisantais pas à propos du serment que j'ai juré à votre oncle. Donc vous n'avez pas besoin de craindre que votre vertu soit en danger."  
  
"Je sais." Elle leva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux. "Je n'ai pas peur."  
  
Un instant il lui rendit son regard fixe sans parler; puis il fit un sourire lent et répondit, d'une voix d'autant plus forte par sa douceur : "Si, tu as peur."  
  
Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cela, non pas seulement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.  
  
"Ce qui est une bonne chose," continua Rogue calmement, "parce que ce serait irritant si j'étais le seul."  
  
Maud sortit de sa transe, effrayée. "Vous ?"  
  
Ses sourcils sombres s'arquèrent. "Bien sûr. Idiote, pensez-vous que je fais cela tous les jours ? Juste parce que vous semblez vous être persuadée de me trouver irrésistible-"  
  
La tension se cassa : Maud rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. "Coupable de toutes les accusations," dit-elle. "Est-ce que je vraiment si transparente?"  
  
"Cristalline." Il marcha vers elle, ses pas délibérés mais spontanés. "Transparente. Diaphane." Il souleva les cheveux de Maud, les fit glisser sur ses doigts. "Nacrée". Ses pouces effleurèrent les coins de ses yeux. "Lumineuse". Sa paume caressa sa joue. "Radieuse".  
  
Maud leva le bras, repoussa une mèche de cheveux loin du visage de Rogue. Ils n'avaient rien de gras. Elle traça la ligne de sa pommette, où sa peau pâle rougeoyait d'or dans la lueur du feu, puis toucha ses lèvres dans une exhortation muette au silence.  
  
"Impatiente," dit Rogue, sa voix gutturale d'amusement, mais il n'alla pas plus loin, car Maud tira sa tête vers le bas et fit taire sa bouche avec sa sienne.  
  
Cela ne ressemblait pas à leur premier baiser, où elle avait été presque trop étonnée pour reconnaître ce qui lui arrivait; ni comme leur second, qui n'avait pas été beaucoup plus qu'un bref, tendre geste d'adieu. Ca, avec les mains de Rogue courant légèrement du bas de son dos à sa taille, ses bras enroulés autour des épaules de Rogue, leurs lèvres se capturant mutuellement , encore et encore, avec une urgence augmentant, était comme goûter du feu . Après un autre instant l'intensité devint trop forte pour elle : elle se détacha, rougit et soudainement timide.  
  
"Désolée," haleta-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas -"  
  
"Si," dit-il, sonnant comme s'il était un peu à bout de souffle lui-même. "C'est juste que tu n'étais pas préparée à ce que ça serait." Il fit une pause. "Ni moi, d'ailleurs. De la part de quelqu'un qui semble définir l'amour comme une alliance de philosophies compatibles, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus ... retenu."  
  
Maud sourit et laissa tomber son visage contre son épaule. "Tu as oublié l'autre partie de l'héritage Maugrey ," dit-elle.  
  
"Qui est ?"  
  
Elle tourna la tête, ses lèvres effleurant la cavité de sa gorge. "Passion".  
  
Rogue émit un bruit étrange, étranglé et un instant elle craint d'être allée trop loin; mais quand il parla, sa voix avait l'air peinée. "Maud", dit-il, "laissez-moi vous suggérer quelque chose. En ce moment, la dernière chose à laquelle je veux penser est ce à quoi ressemblerait le fait d'embrasser votre oncle."  
  
Maud s'étouffa, s'étrangla, et commença à rire avec impuissance sur sa clavicule. "Vous savez que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire!"  
  
"Je suis soulagé de l'entendre," dit Rogue, mêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Maud et lui inclinant la tête en arrière. Sa bouche était détendue, souriant faiblement; ses yeux scintillaient comme des diamants noirs au-dessous des paupières à demi fermées. "Dans ce cas ... embrasse moi encore."  
  
***  
  
Quelque temps plus tard, ils étaient assis ensemble devant le foyer, faisant face au feu brûlant bas. Les bras de Rogue encerclaient les épaules de Maud et son menton reposait sur le sommet de sa tête. Athéna aurait été très indignée contre lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser Maud; elle n'aurait eu aucune place pour se percher...  
  
Elle tressaillit. C'était toujours dur, toujours douloureux, de se rappeler que le petit hibou n'irait jamais sur son épaule de nouveau; et même l'excitation d'avoir retrouvé sa propre vue ne pouvait pas emporter cette piqûre. Sentant le picotement menaçant des larmes derrière ses yeux, elle chercha une distraction et finit par dire les premiers mots qui lui vinrent en tête :  
  
"Vous savez," dit-elle à Rogue, "je ne sais pas comment vous appeler."  
  
"Je pense que Maître fera l'affaire," dit-il facilement.  
  
Elle fit un bruit ironique. "Dans tes rêves."  
  
"Maud, si tu me rappelles ton oncle encore une fois-"  
  
"Désolé." Elle fit une pause. "Severus ."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"J'essayais juste. Tu aimes ton nom ?"  
  
Il tressaillit. "Il convient. Redis le."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Ca sonne bien." Sa voix devint plus vive. "Juste ne le dis pas en classe."  
  
Elle sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai pas. Peux-tu imaginer ?"  
  
"Je ne préfère pas."  
  
Silence. Distraitement, il ramassa quelque chose du plancher et l'envoya d'une pichenette dans le feu, faisant sauter les flammes et les teintant momentanément de bleu avant qu'elles ne baissent de nouveau.  
  
"Bien sûr," dit Maud tranquillement, "nous savons tous les deux que cela ne peut pas durer."  
  
C'était si typique de Rogue qu'il n'eut pas même besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Pas comme cela, non. Même sans Voldemort et la guerre que nous savons tous les deux arriver, ton diplôme de fin d'études s'en occuperait. Mais..." Ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle. "Tout n'est pas perdu une fois que tu auras quitté Poudlard. Cela peut être difficile pour moi de te rendre très souvent visite, mais je te promets, que je trouverai un moyen." Il fit une pause. "À moins que tu ne penses que tu pourrais changer d'avis sur le fait de ne pas devenir Auror."  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
"Alors..." Il caressa ses cheveux, puis fit glisser sa main le long de son bras et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. "Nous devrons juste attendre pour voir."  
  
FIN 


End file.
